Harry Potter and the Misterian Wizard
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: Sirius Blacks son Sirus is attending Hogwarts. What will happen when a potion-loving half-alien befriends the infamous Harry Potter and the Weasly twins? And how will Snape deal with his least favorite schoolmate's son?
1. Sirus

"Sirus! You ready for Hogwarts?" yelled his mother from downstairs.

"Yes, Oka-san! Sis, you ready?"

"Better believe it. I only wish Dad were here to come with us."

"You and me both. Kreacher, take care of the house and Oracle while we're gone, 'kay?"

"As you wish, Young Master."

As they headed toward the train, Sirus spotted a friend of his that he didn't expect.

"Oy! Harry! I didn't know you were starting at Hogwarts too!"

"Sirus?! You never told me you were a wizard!" answered Harry Potter.

"Yup. Me and Hotaru are starting this year. Mom had me held back a year so I wouldn't turn eleven at Hogwarts. Guess we'll be classmates this year, huh?"

"It'll be good to know there is at least ONE friendly face..."

The train sped on through the English countryside toward the mysterious Hogwarts castle. Harry and Sirus caught up with the news when a red-haired boy came in and asked if he could join.

"Wait a minute...You wouldn't happen to be related to Arther Weasly would you?" asked Sirus.

"He's my dad. How do you know him?"

"I sometimes sell potions to the Ministry for a Galleon each. You dad usually talks to me when I'm there."

"Wait...aren't you the same age as us? How can you sell potions to the Ministry if you're underage?" asked Ron.

"Simple. Mum's the Stitch Witch. She sets up the cauldron and helps me make the potions. I seriously doubt Fudge cares anyway. I make better potions than most Ministry Wizards."

The cart witch shows up and asks if they'd like anything. Harry and Sirus buy the lot. Sirus was interested in Ron's rat Scabbers. He was especially interested in Ron's so called spell which would turn it yellow. A brown haired girl walked in, also interested. (She was looking for a toad a boy named Neville lost.)

"I hate to break it to you Ron, but that's not an actual spell," said Sirus.

Hermione fixed Harry's glasses and went off to look in the other compartments. Sirus grinned and went to get his robes as Harry and Ron did the same. When they arrived at the platform, Sirus finally got to see the infamous Gamekeeper. (Infamous due to the Gamekeeper's love of dangerous animals.)

When they reached the hall, they were greeted by the professor in charge of Tranfigurations. A boy with pale blond hair came up and said, "So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry's name was whispered throughout the first-years.

"Wait a minute...blond hair, crappy attitude...You're a bloody Malfoy aren't you! The two goons-in-training behind you must be Crabbe and Goyle! Crap...I didn't think you'd be coming THIS year!" growled Sirus annoyed.

"How do you know me?" asked Draco.

"Oh I know your entire family. Pure-bloods with a really crappy attitude problem. You think you're better than everyone who isn't a pure-blood. No wonder everyone thinks your father is an ass."

"Who are you?" said Draco angry.

"Sirus Black. The Stitch Witch is my mother. Of course your mother is a..."

"If you'll kindly follow me..." interrupted the Professor.

As she sat down the Sorting Hat, she unfurled a list of the first-years names. When she called them, they came up to be sorted into their houses.

"Black, Sirus!"

'Hmm...sharp mind, natural potion-master, unafraid to speak your mind...How does Slytherin sound? Your family has gone to Slytherin almost every time...'

'Thanks but no thanks! If I have to share a dorm with a Malfoy, I'll probably beat him to a pulp within a week! Send me to Gryffindor PLEASE!!!'

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Before the hat had was even set down on his head, it yelled "Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry!"

After an internal debate, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

"Weasly, Ron!"

"Ha! Another Weasly! I know just what to do with you! Gryffindor!"

"Black, Hotaru!"

'Hmm, a regular peacemaker. Shall I send you to Slytherin?'

'Ack! Anywhere but there! Send me to join my brother, please!'

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

When the professor put the hat away, Dumbledore made the announcements. Afterwards, everyone stuffed themselves on the delicious food.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy Weasly.

"Night Harry."

"Night, Ron, Sirus."

Sirus woke up around 6 and stretched while he got his robes on. Then he left the common room to take a run around the castle. He ended up running into Filch.

"What're you doing up so early? The doors won't open until 7! You're up to mischief, aren't you!" growled Filch.

"No sir. I always take a run before breakfast. I didn't know it was against the rules to exercise around here..." said Sirus quickly.

"It's not against the rules, Sirus," said Dumbledore.

"I think I saw the Weasly twins down the south corridor with Dungbombs, Mr. Filch. If you hurry you might catch them," said Sirus.

"What!"

"Nicely played, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Actually, I DID see Peeves down there with Stink Pellets and I thought Mr. Filch would like to catch him."

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Sirus went to transfiguration. Sirus made it there first, while Ron and Harry were late.

"How...did you...get here...so fast?" said Ron, out of breath.

"Easy. I walked. Unlike you two, I actually enjoy exercise."

After Sirus went to his first class, he ran into the twins, plotting something devious in the halls. So he did the first thing he could think of. He told them to run, as Mrs. Norris had come around the corner to see who was there.

He headed outside after the classes were over, and started working on his sword moves. Quite a few students avoided him when he had the sword out, but it also had an unexpected side effect. That night, tapping could be heard from the boy's dormitory. Harry went to look to see what was up, and jumped back with a loud yelp of shock.

"Dra...dragon! There's a black dragon outside the window!"

"You're joking," said Sirus with a laugh.

"I'm dead serious! There's a bloody dragon outside the window!"

"Let me take a look...what the...! Nightwolf, I told you to stay home!" said Sirus surprised.

"That's YOUR dragon?!" said his dormmates.

"Mom gave him to me as a birthday present when I was 7. Hotaru got a chocobo that year too."

"A what?"

"Chocobo. We call her Oracle. She SHOULD be at home right now though."

"Whatever...can you do something with that bloody dragon outside?!" gripped Ron.

"Sure..." said Sirus as he opened the window, "Nightwolf, become an amulet!"

An obsidian orb flew into the room, and settled onto Sirus' neck. A dragon choker was now around his neck. As Harry and Ron stared, they would both swear later that the eyes winked at them mischieviously. The boys woke up the next morning and went to breakfast. Several of the girls asked where Sirus got the choker.

"Can't say. Doubt you'd believe me if I said it's a real dragon."

At that, most of the girls left him alone. He finished his breakfast in peace.

OoOoOo

It was potions. Sirus' favorite subject...and Harry's least. As Harry failed to answer any of the questions Snape gave him, Sirus sighed. The questions were sooo easy!

"Professor Snape, how many mandrake roots are necessary for some one petrified?" asked Sirus, bored.

"And why would a first-year ask that?"

"My mum and her collegues won't give me the dosage for the potion. And the Ministry keeps asking for it."

"Who are you boy?"

"Sirus Black. I make and sell potions for other wizards, sir. Ask me any questions about the Polyjuice potion, or the most basic poison antidote."

As Snape began to question Sirus more harshly then Harry, he realized the boy loved potions as much as he did.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

"What!"

"Any more outbursts, Mr. Black and you'll be in detention."

Next was Charms. Hermione managed to get her feather up before Hotaru. (Which annoyed the other girl to no end.) Seamus blew up his eyebrows...and Ron still couldn't get the swish and flick motion right.

"I don't believe this...it isn't THAT hard Ron!" said Sirus exasperated.

"Give me a break Sirus!"

Three homework assignments later...

"Finished!"

"Same here bro!"

"How'd you get done so fast? Even Hermione isn't finished!" said Ron.

"Easy. One track mind," said Sirus as he thought...'And using the Shadow Clone jutsu didn't hurt either...hehe...'

"You going out for a run now bro?" asked Hotaru.

"Maybe. Either of you need a break?"

"I'll join you..." said Harry after thinking about it.

OoOoOo

"Not that way Harry! You need to grip the sword BELOW the hilt!" said Sirus exasperated.

"I can't help it! I've never used a sword before!"

"Aiyah! Well, you aren't completely hopeless...Perhaps I should have started you out with a bokuto instead of a real sword..." mused Sirus.

"Bokuto?"

"A sword made of wood. People generally use it to train instead of actual swords. It's a sport called kendo. I could try teaching you that instead."

"I think I'll try that..."

"In that case, I'll have to make a call to my old teachers."

"I thought electricity didn't work in Hogwarts..."

"Who said I was using a muggle phone? Come on, since we have time before class, I'll show you how I make a call."

Harry and Sirus headed to a nearby bathroom, which was conviently empty. Sirus took out a crystal with unfamiliar runes on it. He placed it on the mirror and said clearly, "Sirius Black requests an interdimensional connection to the Wandering Planet."

"Connection verifitcation needed. Please state your Misterian Name..."

"Obsidian Wing."

"Please wait...Verification confirmed. Who do you wish to connect to?"

"Instructor of Kendo."

"Ishiro-dono is available."

"Obsidian-san. What can I do for you?"

"My friend wants to learn how to use a sword. Only problem is he can't hold it properly. I was hoping you could send me some bokuto to train him with."

"Why would you need more than two?"

"I'm under the assumption that some of his friends might like to learn as well."

"I'll send you about 10. Is that enough?"

"That should be sufficient."

"I'll send them by owl tomorrow. Let me know how it turns out."

"Will do. Terminate connection please."

(BEEP!)

"So what do you think Harry?"

"That was...interesting."

The next morning, an owl arrived with what looked like a bundle of sticks. Sirus grabbed them and handed the owl what looked like a sickle from far away. The owl hooted once, then took off.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Harry asked if he could learn to use a sword, so I called in a favor. If you want, I could teach you as well."

"With a bundle of STICKS?"

"They're called bokuto. And they have a proper hilt, so it isn't that outragious."

"Come on Ron. It's actually fun," said Harry.

"..."

OoOoOo

During Wednesday nights, Sirus would look up at the stars with subtle longing. When Harry or Ron asked him about this, he would say nothing. Finally, Harry trapped Sirus and demanded to know what was up.

"Sorry Harry. I guess I'm homeworld sick..."

"Homeworld...sick?"

"Yeah. My da was a pureblood from Britain. My mum is a pureblood from another planet. All Grandmother ever cared about was that she was a pureblood. My other Grandmother didn't really care, so long as mum was happy. But then Da was taken to Azkaban, and we only were allowed to see him on holidays."

"That still doesn't explain what you meant by homeworld sick."

"It's like homesickness, alright?! Earth in my home, but Misteria is my homeworld."

"I don't understand..."

"I guess it would be too much to ask if you did."

Later that week, Harry, Ron and Sirus went to visit Hagrid.

"Woah. Hagrid, you wouldn't happen to be half-giant would you?" asked Sirus.

Hagrid froze.

"It's the only thing I can think of to explain how big you are. Not that I actually care though. You're one of the coolest people here."

Hagrid looked like he was ready to burst into happy tears. Sirus grinned..."So Hagrid, have you ever seen any werewolves in the Forbidden Forest?"

OoOoOo

Sirus spent to week with Harry and Ron. Harry had actually convinced the redhead to train with them. Whenever Draco Malfoy appeared to mock them however, Sirus would call it a day...long enough to send him flying anyway!

OoOoOo

When the boys went to their first flying lesson, Neville lost control and ended up in the hospital wing. Draco decided to be a git, and what happened next was both shocking and amusing.

He picked up the rememberall that Neville dropped; as he did, Sirus growled, "Hand it over Malfoy or else."

Malfoy naturally didn't, and fly upwards.

"Sirus, Harry no! You heard what Madam Hooch said!"

"I know Hermione, but she only said to stay on the ground with the broomsticks, right? Harry, do you think you can handle flying Nightwolf?"

"Huh?" said Harry in disbelief.

"Nightwolf, come on out!"

(ROAR)

"Climb on Harry. He isn't any harder to fly than a broomstick."

By the time Harry retrieved the item, the head of Gryffindor had arrived in shock. By the time night had fallen, Harry had become the new Seeker of the team. Nightwolf was told to stay in the forest near Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was ecstatic.

"Well, I hope he STAYS PUT like I told him to. Otherwise I'll have to call the keepers to come and pick him up."

"Keepers?"

"Yeah, the Dragon Keepers. They raise them from eggs and give them to Observors. The lucky ones get the Named Dragons, but I digress."

Both Ron and Harry had absolutely NO idea what their friend was talking about, so they gave up.

When the boys came into breakfast the next day, they were greeted by a rather large bird next to Hotaru.

"What the...Hotaru! Why is Oracle here?!"

"Professor Dumbledore said so long as she stays in the owlery, she can be here. Besides, we both know she faster than owl post."

"I don't believe this. What's next, is Kreacher going to show up?!" growled Sirus.

After the Quidditch between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Draco challenged Harry to a duel.

"I'm his second. Just to warn you off Draco, I know more curses and hexes than most seventh years."

Draco paled a bit, then left.

"Just ignore that bit Harry. I bet he'll tell Filch, and try to get us in trouble if we actually went."

"You're probably right, but what if he was serious?"

"I can tell a bit about people, and I tell you he won't even show. He's too much of a coward."

Harry didn't look too sure, and ended up going anyway. (With Ron, Hermione and Neville along as well.) When they returned to the common room, Sirus looked at them sharply.

"I told you he was too much of a bloody coward! Why did you go?!"

"Oh shut it. It's bad enough we almost got eaten by a three-headed dog!" growled Ron annoyed.

"Three-headed...huh. Sounds like Sage's dog Cereberus. But he isn't even at Hogwarts anymore, so where did it come from?" mused Sirus.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed!" said Ron.

OoOoOo

Halloween drew close, and Sirus was in a mood to prank the twins. When he mentioned what he had planned to Ron, the boy immediately brightened up and wanted in. Hermione looked irritated, and went off in a huff. By midnight the prank went off.

"AARGH!!!"

Both boys were laughing like crazy. Fred and George came down, drenched with toilet water, sputtering. They took one look at Sirus and Ron. Then they said...

"I believe Ickle Ronnikins just pranked us."

"I believe he did too brother."

They walked up to the still laughing boys and stuck out their hands.

"Well played Gents."

"Indeed brother."

"Hehehe...Well I was going to prank you alone, but the second Ron heard, he HAD to join in," said Sirus, shaking the twins hands.

"How did you get the water balloons in our dorm though? We always check it before we go to bed."

"Come on down Peeves!"

The infamous poltergeist ghosted in, cackling like mad.

"Peeves helped us with the toilet water. He insisted on helping as well. I just had to bribe him to pop the balloons."

"Bribe him with what, exactly?" said Fred.

"Three bags of stink pellets, and two cases of dungbombs."

"You do realize this means war, right Sirus?" said George with a glint in his eye.

"Aye, I do. But can you boys handle the son of a Marauder?" said Sirus as he grinned evilly.

"Marauder?! Are you serious?"

"Yup. I'm sure my Da will love hearing about me bribing Peeves. Any questions you gents have for him? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to answer..." hinted Sirus.

"Which one was he?" asked Fred.

"Padfoot. Actually, if I remember correctly, Harry's dad was called Prongs."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Now, if you don't mind, I think Ron and me should go to bed. Night gents...mwahahahaha..." cackled Sirus all the way to the room. 


	2. Alpha and Alchemist

As darkness descended over the forest, a lone figure could be seen. A wolf, or a large dog perhaps, ran into the forest without stopping. The moon rose over the treeline, full and bright. The hound ran another half mile before stopping. A low growl came from the left. Another from the right. He had arrived in the territory of the werewolves, and they were on the prowl.

A howl rang through the night, as the lone hound cried out. Out of the trees came a large wolf. The hound looked amused. The other wolf had obviously given into all the primal urges. The hound snorted, a very un-houndlike noise.

"Arooo!"

The werewolf charged, prepared to fight to the death. It was a battle of dominance, to determine whether this hound would take over the pack.

The hound bit hard on the other wolf's maw, as the wolf clawed the hound's back. The hound jumped behind the werewolf and latched his teeth around the wolf's neck. Before the wolf could react, a loud SNAP was heard throughout the forest. The werewolf hung limp from the hound's mouth. The hound severed the head completely, to insure that the wolf wasn't playing possum.

The pack bowed before the hound in respect. A long howl was heard all the way to Hagrid's hut. Nightwolf looked up, then yawned. His partner didn't need his help right now.

A new Alpha wolf had risen.

OoOoOo

"Hey Sirus...Woah...what happened to you?" said Harry when he saw his dorm mates back.

"Huh? Oh that. Alpha-dominance fight. Should heal up in a second..."

"Alpha-what? You need to go to the hospital wing."

"Hell no. The last thing I need is for the Headmaster to find out about my animagus form fighting!"

"What....?"

"Look, I'll show you later. Just drop the subject already!!" said Sirus annoyed.

"What the...the wound is gone!"

"Told you. Traditionally wouldn't last too long on my mom's side of the family. When they do we go see the allies for healing."

"Allies?"

"Unicorn people and hunters. You really don't want me to elaborate do you? If I do, we'll miss breakfast!"

"Ack!"

OoOoOo

As Sirus walked towards the other end of the courtyard, he slowly shifted from man to hound. Ron and Harry looked on in shock. Their friend could change like their head of house!

"That is so cool! How did you do that mate?" asked Ron.

"Practice...and a lot of help from my Da. I could teach you, but there is an annoying drawback to it."

"What?"

"Once you perfect your transformation, you have to register at the Ministry of Magic, which believe me, is a total pain in the ass. You have to actually transform in front of them if you're under 20."

"Why?"

"Because according to that hag of an Under-Secretary Umbridge, it's unnatural for a boy my age to have a true animagus form."

"How bad was she?"

"She thinks Centaurs are half-breeds. She is a real..."

"You're about to be late for class," interrupted Hermione.

OoOoOo

It was the Halloween feast. Everything was going great...though Sirus and Hotaru sensed something bad was about to happen.

Sure enough, Professor Quirrel came in crying out news of a troll in the dungeons. Sirus immediately went with Harry and Ron, while Hotaru helped Percy gather the Gryffindors and take them back to the common room.

Harry, Ron and Sirus ran to the girls bathroom in an attempt to rescue Hermione. Harry distracted the troll by throwing a large chunk of debris, while Sirus called forth his Mist, paralyzing the troll. Ron used the Levitation charm and knocked the beast out. As a result, Gryffindor earned 15 points.

"What was that blackish stuff, Sirus? It looked like it came from your mouth," said Hermione.

"That was my Mist. Everyone from my mom's side of the family has it. Why do you ask?"

"It was strong enough to paralyze a bloody troll!" exclaimed Ron.

"Are you kidding? Properly concentrated, it can knock out a dragon. I once saw one warrior knock out at least 60 people with a wide-spread Mist. The only ones who weren't affected were his brother and this guy from another planet. I think his name was Kaze..."

"Bloody hell..."

"Don't worry. We're trained to put excess Mist in a secure bottle to prevent accidents. The only reason that troll was paralyzed was because I forgot to do that this morning."

"..."

OoOoOo

The first match of the year, and Harry was both excited and terrified. After weeks of training he would finally be put to the test. Sirus was thoughtful, as he had noticed Snape had a wounded leg.

"Wonder if that dog bit him..."

"Don't know, don't care," said Ron and Harry in unison.

Harry and the others were outside with a bottle of blue flame when Snape came up and demanded to know what they were doing. He took the book Harry had on him and docked 5 points.

"Bloody hell. Now I know he was bit..." said Sirus.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"Easy. I'd recognize that bite pattern anywhere. That's a dog bite if I ever saw one."

"I bet he tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween!"

"He did. But obviously he failed."

* * *

The morning of the Quidditch match came. Sirus pulled Harry aside and said, "I want you to carry your wand with you."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling something bad is about to happen today. I had the same kind of feeling on Halloween with the troll. If anything happens, like if your broom doesn't respond to you, I want you to use the Finite Incantum spell. It'll foil most hexes, curses and spells."

"I trust you Sirus. Can I count on you to catch me if I fall?"

"You better believe it. If I don't, chances are pretty good Hermione will."

The match started off with a roar as Gryffindor was the first to score. About halfway into the game, Harry's broom began acting strangely. As Sirus had feared, someone had hexed Harry's broom midair. A fall from the height he was at would prove fatal. Because of Sirus' concerns however, Harry was prepared. He cast the spell and moved away from the stands and closer to the goals. He spotted the Snitch and went full-pelt after it. He ended up nearly throwing up the Snitch. Sirus nearly died laughing remembering that one. While walking back with Hagrid, the half-giant accidentally revealed the name of Dumbledore's co-conspirator and the three headed dog's name.

"You named it FLUFFY?! Well...I suppose it IS more original than Cerberus..." said Sirus, snickering.

Hagrid was furious at himself.

OoOoOo

Christmas was coming, and everyone was eager to spend the holidays at home. Sirus and Hotaru however, were bored.

"So what are your plans Sirus, Hotaru?" asked Harry.

"Dunno. Every year we go see Da. I have no idea if we'll do it this year or not."

"I'm heading back to spend the holidays with Mom," said Hotaru.

"I know, but I thought it would be fun to stay here for once...Besides, it's Harry's first proper Christmas without the Dursleys."

Professor McGonagall came up to Sirus and Hotaru at this point.

"The headmaster wishes to see you two."

"Coming!"

"You wished to see us, Professor...Mum! What are you doing here?"

"Your mother has requested that you be allowed to use the Floo network on Christmas Eve. So that your tradition wouldn't be broken entirely," explained Dumbledore.

"Really? You mean we can see Da and spend the day with Harry and Ron?"

"Yup. I thought you'd enjoy that..."

"Thanks Mum!"

OoOoOo

IN AZKABAN...

The dementors could sense the arrival of those they feared and hated. They had returned again...the children of Misteria. The only ones with the ability to not only resist the dementors fell powers, but to destroy them as well.

OoOoOo

"Well, we're here again," Hotaru said irritated.

"Wonder how Da fared with those freaks..."

"..."

OoOoOo

"Hey Da!"

"Hello son, dear."

"Those freaks been treating you okay father?"

"About as usual. I don't have your ability to negate their negativity. But it's not as bad as it could be."

"Hey Da, remember Jame's son Harry? We're in the same house! He's even on the Quidditch team at school!"

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. Hotaru too."

"Congrats on getting in, both of you."

"I'm just glad we didn't end up in that snake house. That would have been very annoying," said Hotaru.

"Da, do you know any really good pranks?" asked Sirus suddenly.

"A few...why?"

"Because they're these twins in our house named Fred and George. They seem to have taken up your mantle of pranking while they've been there. And I want to show them how it's really done."

"What have you done so far?"

"Bribed Peeves into throwing water balloons filled with toilet water."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. Sirus started laughing too.

"So dear, would you like me to do your shopping for you this year as well?"

"Sure...Let me make a list."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Remember when your friend Remus told us about the werewolf pack in the Forbidden Forest? Well I found them."

"You what?!"

"Found them. I also became the alpha of the pack."

"Did you get bit?" asked Sirius concerned.

"Nope. Got one hell of a scratch though. Healed up the next morning. Besides, with Mum's blood and the animagus form, I doubt I would have turned into a werewolf anyway."

Before they left, Sirus took a good long look at his father. The man looked like death itself! Sirus was upset and mentioned this to his mother. He went back and handed his father a small bottle filled with something black.

"If you ever need to make an escape, or if the freaks get to be too much, take a mouthful of that. It'll help," Sirus said to his father,concerned.

"I'll be fine son."

"I just don't want those freaks to Kiss you. If you have that bottle on hand and they try that, break it immediately. It'll stop them cold and prevent your soul from being taken."

"Thank you son..."

"Anything you want me to tell Harry, by the way?"

"Only that I wasn't the one who killed his parents. It was Peter who did THAT."

"Wasn't he the rat called Wormtail?"

"Yes...though he cut off one of the fingers on his right hand."

"So look for a rat with a missing claw on his right forepaw...Oh bloody hell! Da, I think he's at Hogwarts!"

"What?"

"Ron Weasly has a fat rat with a missing toe on his right paw!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm going to warn Harry when I get back, don't worry. I'll also tell Dumbledore about Peter."

"Be careful..."

"I will, Da. I'll do my best to get you out of here."

As Sirus went to leave the room, he heard his father whisper, "Good luck..."

OoOoOo

Sirus made it back to Hogwarts before Christmas day. The first thing he did was go to Dumbledore and warn the headmaster about Pettigrew. While Dumbledore took this information in with a grain of salt, he also saw the serious worry in the boy's eyes. Later that night, Sirus took Harry aside and told him something that the boy hadn't known when his parents died. He knew Harry would be shocked and angry at him for telling him the truth, but he would also be put at ease a little. When Sirus mentioned that Harry's father and his were best friends, Harry wanted more details.

"Harry, your dad had more than one friend here. He also had a friend named Remus Lupin, who happens to be a werewolf. If you like, I can give you the address so you can send him a letter via post."

"Why didn't you tell me about my parents friends sooner?"

"I didn't because I had no idea how you would react. Especially since it was one of our Dad's friends who killed your parents and framed my father."

Harry sighed, as he realized Sirus was right. Then he noticed the other boy freeze with a look of anger when Ron walked up to them, with his rat in his pocket.

"What's going on mate? Why do you look like something ruined one of your potions?"

"It's nothing that won't be dealt with soon enough, Ron. Anyway, I don't want to spoil Christmas for Harry. So what do you say to a game of Wizard Chess?" said Sirus, knowing Ron would take the bait.

"You're on!"

Ten minutes later, Ron looked at Sirus, flabbergasted. He had been beaten at Wizard's Chess! Sirus tried not to rub it in. Ron immediately challenged him to another game...leading to another...and another...and one final one when Sirus stood up and shook Ron's hand.

(He later confided to Harry that he SLIGHTLY cheated to beat Ron...)

Christmas morning came, and Harry was surprised to find out he had presents. Especially the one from Sirus' dad.

"How did he send me a present when he's in a wizard prison?"

"Mom always shops for him. We visit him every year on birthdays and Christmas. That's where I was yesterday, by the way."

"Your mom does all the shopping?"

"Yeah. Da just writes a list for her when we visit and she goes and gets it. Kind of boring, but at least Da makes sure she doesn't get anything too embarrassing. Especially after both me and Hotaru complained..."

"What did she get that was so horrible?" asked Harry.

"She got Hotaru a book on healing spells and me a cauldron full of ingredients that I can't use for 'safe' potions."

"Safe potions?"

"Ones that the Ministry won't ride my ass on for making," Sirus explained.

"Oh..."

"Though I did get my sister something for this Christmas that's sure to drive her up a wall," smirked Sirus.

"What was it?"

"A book of horse legends and myths. She hates those, mainly 'cause of her animagus form."

"She's a horse?"

"Mostly. She's registered as a small pony, but what the Ministry doesn't know is that she's a full-sized horse by now. She can also turn into a Pegasus and a Unicorn...with an attitude."

* * *

Harry and Ron went into their other presents with a flourish. Sirus tried not to grin as he saw the jumper Mrs. Weasly made the three of them. (Sirus had recieved a dark blue jumper with a dragon on it. He was surprised Mrs. Weasly knew his favorite color.) When the twins came down, Sirus had his gift waiting for them. It was a list of several pranks the Maruaders got up to while tricking Snape in the process. The two were gobsmacked, to say the least.

"How did you come up with this?" asked Fred.

"Like I said before, my Da was Padfoot. Though I also know the real name of Moony..." hinted Sirus. His hint caught the twins full attention. Although he wouldn't let them drag out the name of the werewolf before Harry had a chance to owl the man first.

At Christmas dinner, Sirus walked up to Hagrid and handed him two packages that was from his family. Hagrid looked surprised but thanked the boy for the presents. Sirus hid his grin when Hagrid opened the one from his father. It was a series of books about dragons. When Hagrid opened the second package, his eyes widened. It was a catalog of Chocobos, and other interesting creatures that Misterians raised. Hagrid looked at Sirus.

"Mum said you loved interesting creatures. So we thought you might like to see what her people raised. If you like, we can order a few breeding pairs for you."

Hagrid looked misty eyed as he said, "I'd like that."

All in all, Christmas went by uneventfully. (Though Sirus went with Harry on a tour of the castle in his canine form.) When Sirus looked at the Mirror of Erised, he saw nothing. He noted Harry's reaction and realized the other boy saw his parents. He resolved to find out more about Lily and James Potter for Harry's benefit then.

OoOoOo

"So you lot still looking for Nicolas Flamel?" asked Sirus the next day.

"You know we are."

"I've heard of him. He's practically older than Dumbledore."

"Are you serious?!" said Ron, unhappily.

"Yup. If Sage's dad recognizes the name, he HAS to be old. I gather you lot were looking at more recent people then?"

"All that effort for nothing!" grumbled Ron.

"Pretty much. Though if you guys ever want to learn real alchemy, I'm sure Dr. Eddy would be happy to teach you."

"Dr. Eddy?"

"Yeah. He has a metal arm and leg. He also teaches alchemy to anyone who shows an interest or knack for it. Those who graduate his classes get a Sorcerer's Stone as a reward."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I graduated two years before I came here. Want me to show you?"

At this, nothing would stop Ron and Harry from seeing him perform a simple alchemical rite. After his demonstration, they even asked if he could teach them. He told them he'd think about it, and they went back to look for Nicholas Flamel.

That night, Sirus called his alchemy teacher and asked if it would be alright to teach it to noobs. His reply?

"I'll allow it on the condition that you go for the master level of my class. You know Sage has already mastered as much as he can at the moment, and I think your mother would approve you learning the skill."

"Indeed. How much is the book?"

"Since you're teaching newbies, I'll send it to you for free. Just don't bungle it up, or you'll have me to deal with later."

OoOoOo

"How did you know we were looking in the wrong place?" Hermione asked when she returned.

"Like I said, if Eddy knew of Nicholas Flamel, he'd HAVE to be older than Dumbledore at least. Eddy is a master Alchemist, and he generally teaches us about history of alchemy. If you want, I'll teach you how to perform it as well as these two."

"You know alchemy?!"

"Yeah. It's sort of an Elective class where I went. Eddy said if I was going to teach you lot I'd have to go for the Master class alchemy."

"What other classes are there?" asked Harry.

"Here's the breakdown...First is the lowest, which is graded E. People with E levels are generally one-trick ponies, and not very good at that. Then there's the D level, which is about average, or people with some talent, but still fairly poor skill. C level is above average and requires the use of an array at least. B level is the genius, like Eddy was when he started. B levels don't necessarily use an array every time, except for delicate workings. A level is usually left strictly to Homunculi, which are a major pain to fight. At the top of the pyramid is the S level, which is what I need to pass to teach you. There aren't many S levels, but there are at least five M level alchemists."

"M level?" asked Hermione.

"Master Rank alchemists. Basically, anyone with a master rank in alchemy can perform Human Transmutation without fear of Equilvalent Exchange mucking it up. It's mostly used to describe people who create demons for fun though."

Hermione wisely decided not to ask Sirus what he meant by demons...

OoOoOo

The next morning a small winged lizard came flying down with the owls with a heavily laden package. It landed next to Sirus and chirped out a strange voice as it said, "Delivery to Sirus Black. Five beginner level textbooks, one Demon Bible by Kharl, and one drake messenger. Do you accept delivery charges?"

"Yes."

"Sign with crystal please."

Sirus took out a black crystal and signed the form. The little messenger chirped again, then jumped on Sirus' arm and took a nap on his shoulder. Sirus grinned.

"Where'd you get that, freak?" said Draco when he saw it at potions.

Unfortunately for Draco, the little drake heard him, and started dive-bombing him all through potions. Ron and Harry tried hard not to laugh. (And failed miserably. Mainly due to the fact Snape couldn't do a thing to stop the drake without drawing attention to himself...)

"Where did you get that little dragon Sirus?" asked Hermione.

"My guess? Sage heard I was teaching alchemy to noobs and decided to send me a drake messenger for fun. Knowing him, he created it."

"Is Sage a Master Rank?" asked Hermione.

"Actually he just barely hit S level. His dad, grandfather, mom, and both of his uncles are Masters though. His partner, Aura, was his graduate project."

"..."

OoOoOo

By lunch the four were reading their respective books. Harry, Ron and Hermione were studying basic alchemy, learning as much as they could about Equivalent Exchange, while Sirus merely brushed up on his alchemist knowledge before starting Kharl's Demon Bible. Naturally Snape was suspicious, then downright vile when he realized exactly WHAT they were reading. He confiscated the beginner's books, while the book Sirus had 'mysteriously' disappeared. Sirus was so annoyed he went straight to Dumbledore and complained.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape has taken a set of books without cause!"

"What do you mean, Sirus?"

"I mean I was teaching something to Harry and the others when they took an interest in, and when Professor Snape found out he took the books. I shudder to think what would have happened if he found the book I was studying..."

"What was the subject that your friends took an interest in?"

"Alchemy. I was teaching them basics, mostly, before Professor Snape took their books."

"And where did you acquire books on alchemy? I know for a fact there aren't any in the school library."

"I owled my alchemy teacher and he sent them to me. He also said I had to master my alchemy if I was going to teach others, which is what I am currently working on."

"Would you care to demonstrate?"

"Let me guess. You want to make sure I'm not teaching them something too dangerous..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit at that, so Sirus assumed he was right. He took out a piece of parchment and drew a basic array. Then he clapped his hands and after the smoke cleared, a small statue of Fawkes could be seen.  
"That's pretty much what I'm teaching them. Or the gist of it anyway."

"I see no reason to forbid something like that being taught to other students. If someone outside your group showed an interest...?"

"I'd teach them too. That's probably why my teacher sent more than I needed. Plus the fact that it doesn't require a wand means Harry and the others can practice outside school."

"I will speak to Professor Snape about the return of the books. Is there anything else?"

"No Headmaster."

Sirus left after his talk. Dumbledore watched him, and then sighed. The last thing he expected today was a student to use the ancient art of alchemy, and so easily too. He would have to keep a close eye on the Black heir...


	3. Dragons and Howlers

The next day, Professor McGonagall walked up to Sirus and handed him the books Snape had confiscated. Sirus beamed at her, relieved. He walked up to Hermione and asked if they could work out a study schedule so the boys could finish their homework and still have time to read the books. She looked thrilled! (Ron and Harry groaned in dismay.)

A week later, Sirus announced that they were ready to try their first bit of alchemy. He had them draw an array, freehand, while he pour the ingredients on each parchment. Harry had some wood and random powders, Ron had stone with strange liquids, while Hermione had the most difficult match-up, powders, wood, stone and a piece of metal. When the boys asked why she had more, Sirus grinned.

"You both know Hermione as well as me. She's more likely to do better at her first try than you, so I decided to give her a challenge."

The both admitted he was right after that. He showed them how to activate the array, and let them have at it. When the smoke dispersed, he surveyed the results.

"Let's see how you did. I knew you'd do well Hermione! Top marks! Now as for Harry...ah, nicely made, but you could focus a bit on details more. Ron...I see you put some thought into it. You need to work on detail more, as well as your array. But otherwise you pass. If you want, I could send these to my teacher and see what he thinks."

Hermione was all for it, as were the boys. The little drake took the projects, (with the names around them) and disappeared into the night. The next morning it returned with a note to Sirus.

"Wonder what Eddy has to say... Ah. Hermione, he says the creation was a tad unstable, but it was a terrific first try. Harry, Ron, he says you need to work on details and focus more on what you want to make. Otherwise it was stable and a good first attempt."

"So what's next, Sirus?" asked Harry.

"You and Ron are going to focus on freehand drawing before we try again. Hermione, I want you to focus on combinations for the next attempt. That and you should study, study, study! I can't teach you if you don't understand what I'm saying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few owls to send."

* * *

Sirus headed to the Owlry and sent three letters to friends of his father, asking for information about Lily and James Potter while they were in school. The next three days he got quite a few replies. One of which wanted to know why he was asking.

'Mr. Pratchett, I am a good friend of Jame's son, Harry. I'm asking about his father for him, as I know that Harry doesn't know as many of his father's schoolmates. Harry is an orphan, as you know, and he has very few memories of his parents. As his friend, I thought it would be a nice surprise if he heard a few tales of his parents while they were alive. If you wish to send those tales to him directly, I have no problems with that.

Sincerly, Sirus Black'

* * *

The morning after sending the letter, Harry had an owl drop a thick piece of parchment. He opened it and gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong Harry?"asked Ron.

"I got a letter from one of my dad's schoolmates. He sent me a few stories about dad from when he went to Hogwarts!"

"What's his name?" asked Sirus, guessing who it might be.

"He said his name is Terry Pratchett. He also sent some tales about my mum too!"

"Thought it might be him. I also have some owls from other Gryffindors from when your dad and mum went to school."

"But how did they...?"

"I asked them of course. My da gave me some names when I asked him. I thought you might like tales about your parents from when they were alive, seeing as how you didn't really get to know them," explained Sirus.

Harry looked a bit choked up at that, then said "Thanks Sirus..."

"No problem. By the way, that's your Christmas present for next year," joked Sirus.

That got a shaky laugh from Harry. They went to class in silence; Draco had seen Harry looking teary eyed, so he decided to taunt him. Sirus took the chance by clapping his hands on a piece of wall. When he removed his hand, a long pole with a nasty looking blade came out with it.

"Care to make any MORE comments, Malfoy?" said Sirus calmly.

Draco sputtered, then fled with his flunkies not far behind. Sirus dispersed the spear, and saw Hermione and the others looking at him in shock. Sirus sighed.

"I neglected to mention that I was a B level alchemist, didn't I?"

"How did you make that without...?" started Hermione.

"B level alchemist don't require an array. I thought I mentioned that earlier when I explained the ranking system. You lot are newbies when it comes to alchemy. Which means if I catch you trying to bring someone back from the dead, I will quit teaching you altogether," Sirus said, looking at Harry when he said this.

"But how did you create that spear? There isn't any metal nearby!" said Ron.

"Remember when I said graduates get a sorceror's stone? Well when you have that on hand, it sort of bypasses the Laws of Equivalent Exchange. Though it doesn't help when it comes to human tranmutations..."

"What are...?"

"I'll explain those tonight, how's that?"

OoOoOo

"Alright, since you've asked about it, here's what I can tell you about human tranmutations. First and foremost, if you are trying to bring someone from death, you have to go through a very disturbing Gate. After that, your alchemic skills are boosted, but you'll almost always loose a limb or two. Now binding a soul is a bit different. It requires at least a limb, but you can bind souls to inanimate objects, like a suit of armor. It requires a real connection, and the soul that's being bound has to have left it's body very recently. Yes Hermione?"

"How do you know about the cost?"

"Remember Eddy? He and his younger brother tried to bring back their mother one night. It didn't even work. The thing they created vaguely looked like their mother, but it wasn't. Eddy's brother Allen lost his body, and Eddy lost his left leg. He then sacrificed his right arm to bind Allen's soul to a suit of armor that was nearby."

"What's Eddy's real name?" asked Harry.

"His original birthname was Edward Elric. His brother was Alphonse Elric. After becoming demons, they changed their names to Edmund and Allen. Eddy has three kids, Sage, Hana and Edwin. His wife's name is Ren. If you want, I could bring them up on a visual screen."

"But that's impossible! Electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who said I was using a muggle communicator? Satoshi, could you ask if Eddy is available? I think Harry should hear firsthand what happens after someone uses Human Tranmutation."

"Connecting...He's available. Shall I bring up visual?"

"Yes please. Hello, Sensei. I was hoping you could tell these three what happened after your mishap with Al's body..."

"A lesson from someone with firsthand experience, eh? Good thinking. Alright, first off, do you three know what happens after?"

"No sir."

"Well, what happens is if you attempt a human transmutation and actually get something without dying, is a Homunculus."

"You mean an A rank alchemist?" said Hermione.

"Ah, so he's already explained the rank system I came up with after I became a Master level. To put it simply, yes. Homunuli can change their very bodies, and, depending on what they can do are given names to identify them. They're a right pain to kill too, let me tell you!"

"What kind of names?" asked Harry.

"Well the ones I've dealt with were named after the seven deadly sins. The ones I remember off-hand are Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth and Lust. Not very original, but it worked. They're all dead now though."

"What kind of powers did they have?"

"Gluttony could eat anything. Lust could extend any part of her body. Wrath could change the very nature of things around him. Envy could shape shift for long periods of time. Made him a right pain in the arse to find!"

"He was also your older brother if I remember right..." snickered Sirus.

"Don't remind me! My dad is a subject I'd like to forget thank you very much!" growled Eddy.

"Hey Eddy, tell Sage I said thanks for the drake!"

"Will do...if I ever see that runt. I swear he's always off running with Aura. I'll send you more books if you pick up more students."

"Thanks."

The little drake stopped circling around as the visual faded. Sirus turned to the others and they all decided they should probably go to bed early. By morning, Sirus was ready to run. It was the weekend, and he was glad he didn't have to teach in the morning.

* * *

"Morning Sirus."

"Morning Ron. What did you think of last night lesson?"

"Pretty cool. How did Sage create that dragon thing, by the way?"

"He's an S rank, which means he probably used the Stone. Or he used his grandfather's technique. I don't really care anyway. And the dragon things name is Satoshi."

He started to eat his breakfast when he noticed Snape walking towards them, angry. Sirus had two guesses why...

"How dare you draw a weapon on a member of my house!"

"I didn't DRAW anything. And anyway I don't have any weapons on me or in my trunk. He must have imagined it."

"I sincerely doubt a first year could imagine a spear coming out of the wall. Out with it! Where did you put the weapon?!"

"I don't have any weapons! Tell him Ron!" Sirus said, annoyed.

"It's true Professor. We were there when Draco insulted Harry, and Sirus didn't pull a weapon on him."

Snape was about to start on them again when McGonagall came up annoyed.

"Is there something wrong, Professor Snape?" she said coolly.

"One of your students drew a weapon against mine."

"Professor, Sirus doesn't even HAVE any weapons..." said Harry.

"Are you sure about this, Potter?"

"It's true...I don't have any weapons. You can check our rooms if you don't believe us," said Sirus.

* * *

That night, Sirus quizzed them on the book. Naturally, Hermione got the best score with Harry a close second. Sirus looked to Ron and said "I said to study the book, yeah?"

"I did! But it didn't make a lot of sense!"

"If you don't understand, ask! I'm not going to bite. I mean, there's no shame in asking for help if you don't understand."

"Well...I didn't get the part about the array of metal being a square within an stop sign..."

"Neither did I actually. But it isn't a stop sign, it's a pentagon. I can tell you what the symbols mean though."

At that point, Sirus began to explain each symbol and what they represented. Hermione took detailed notes, as Harry listened intently. Sirus patiently went into more detail whenever Ron looked even a little confused. By nightfall, they were all tired as they went to dinner. Sirus continued his explaination, which finally ended around nine. The next day went by uneventfully as they took a break.

On Monday, Sirus tested their abilities at freehand drawing. Ron appeared to have gotten better after Sirus' explaination. He beat Hermione at the practical appliacation. Harry was again a close second. Hermione was annoyed, to say the least. Sirus then patiently showed her ways to improve her circles. With his help, they were better than before.

"Harry, if you want help with the practical application, just ask. I know you can do better..."

* * *

All through the week, Sirus taught Harry about different kinds of alchemy. He then put the three to a test to determine what suited them best. Ron was better at explosive types, Harry had weapons, and Hermione was best at elementals, which are difficult to control. After that, he started concentrating on teaching them individually to improve their natural talents. They grew in leaps and bounds.

During the Quidditch match, Sirus keep an eye on Snape. He sensed Dumbledore doing the same to him, but he ignored it. Then he noticed Ron ad Draco fighting. He sighed, then knocked Draco out cold with a light blow to the neck. He helped Ron up, then said "That's it...I'm teaching you how to fight properly from now on! You and Harry both need physical conditioning to help with your techniques."

Hermione was less than entusiactic about the idea. The Easter holidays were coming up, and they had been given a load of homework. Sirus easily finished his, as did Hotaru. Finally, Ron and Harry had enough and asked him his secret to finishing early and still getting top marks. Sirus looked at them both and started laughing. Which naturally made Fred and George come up and ask as well. Still chuckling, he went through a series of handsigns, and when the smoke cleared, there were three of him. Hermione was looking horrified.

"Relax Hermione. Everything they learn I do too when they vanish. And yet I'm now sensing the twins wanting to perform this little trick as well..."

"You better believe it. If we can be at two places at once, then imagine the pranks!" said George.

"You lot are bad enough WITHOUT my help. Besides, even the Marauders don't know this trick, and they were Prank Kings!" Sirus hinted.

"I still can't believe your dad is a Marauder," grumbled Fred.

"Stick to pranking. Maybe I'll teach you next year..."

The twins walked away, irritated that they had been outmanuvered so easily. Sirus chuckled as he went back to reading his alchemy book. The next morning, while Harry and the others were in the library, he went outside and drew a circle in blood. He started chanting as he carefully drew an array, then stood back as it came together.

**"HOW MAY I SERVE Y0U, MASTER?"**

"You already have mate. Your name is ShadowWolf. Your first task is to go to Dr. Eddy and announce me. I will give you more instructions shortly."

**"AS YOU WISH, MASTER."**

It vanished, and shortly after he heard Satoshi say, "Call for Sirus Black. Do you accept?"

"Put Eddy on the line, visuals up."

"I see you tried out a bit of demon alchemy. Top marks on the construction of its mind, by the way. I'll send him to Kharl and see if he thinks it's a pass, but otherwise I think you need to practice more than studying at this point."

"Fine by me. ShadowWolf, go where Eddy tells you and stay there until told otherwise. Then report back to me."

**"YES MASTER."**

"So how's the teaching going?"

"Fine. I found out their types, and I set them different tests. It seems Ron has a penchant for the same type of alchemy as a bomber, while Hermione is more like Mustang. Harry's a lot like you when it comes to weapons."

"Let's hope he doesn't make the same mistakes. Eddy out."

* * *

Sirus went with them to Hagrid's hut, which was broiling inside, despite the warm day. One look at the fireplace confirmed Sirus' suspicions.

"You're hatching a dragon, aren't you..."

Hagrid was shocked Sirus figured it out. Harry and the others tried to dissuade Hagrid, while Sirus looked thoughtful. Harry and the others were worried, and Hermione reminded Hagrid he lived in a wooden house. But Hagrid didn't care. They left worried, while Sirus said he had to make a call to a friend. He went to an empty bathroom and placed his crystal on a mirror, saying, "Obsidian Wing, Crimson Eye Unit 13, to Dragon Keeper's compound, egg unit."

"Specify name please."

"Who is the keeper in charge?"

"Yukiru is in charge at this time. Shall I connect?"

"Yes please."

"Hello, Captain Obsidian. Any trouble with NightWolf?"

"None. I was wondering if you went to Hogwarts, Keeper Yukiru?"

"Indeed. I was in Ravenclaw. Why do you ask?"

"Hagrid currently has a dragon egg, not Misterian obviously. But I know he'll have to get rid of it after it hatches, so I was wondering if it would be possible to give him one of ours."

"That has been the problem of at least six different keepers actually. If you can convince Dumbledore, we'll see if there's one he can have. Who knows, maybe he'll get a Named dragon. Call me if the Headmaster agrees. Yukiru out."

"It always comes down to Dumbledore..."

OoOoOo

"Come in."

"Hello again Headmaster. I came to ask something..."

"Ask away. I notice you and your friends are often sparring every morning."

"Actually it's about Hagrid sir. I know he's a fan of dragons..."

"Indeed. However it would be impossible to give him one. Dragons aren't tameable you know."

"Actually, there is a breed which IS tameable, as you put it. The only problem is that they wanted your permission to give Hagrid an egg. These dragons get very big, big enough to carry Hagrid. If you give your permission, they will take Hagrid with them to pick out an egg. It will be docile and not attack students..."

"Let me think about it. You'd best head to class."

Norbert grew in size quickly. Sirus was concerned, until they finally convinced Hagrid to send him to Charlie. NightWolf looked in intrest as they carried Norbert to the tower. Harry forgot to grab his cloak, but Sirus had them covered. At 12:03 exactly, Peeves set off several dungbombs in the transfiguration classroom.

"What was that?!" said Harry.

"Wow. Peeves actually did it. Harry, get your cloak. The last thing I need is for one of the teachers to spot us," said Sirus.

"You had Peeves...?!"

"Yes, now hurry up! Two cases of Dungbombs isn't going to hold Filch forever!"

"Two...!"

"Forget it..." grumbled Sirus as he dragged Harry back up the stairs. He whistled for Nightwolf, who hovered next to their window. Sirus used the Alohamora, and they ducked inside. Harry sank into his bed with relief. Sirus did the same after wishing NightWolf good night.

When the went to breakfast the next morning, they found out Gryffindor and Slytherin lost 50 points each.

"What the bloody hell?!"

Neville looked downtrodden, while Draco looked furious. Sirus went up to Neville and asked, "What happened?"

"I overheard you and Harry saying something about being out of bounds, so I went out to stop you. Only I was caught and we lost points."

"Sorry Nev. We took the express way back to our rooms to avoid getting caught. I'm guessing Draco went to snitch on us and got caught as well?"

"Yeah...Gran's going to be furious..."

Sure enough, a Howler was deposited shortly after. Before Neville could run away with it however, Sirus took out his wand and said, "Finite Incantum."

The howler vanished in a puff of smoke; Neville looked at Sirus, grateful. Sirus looked thoughtful, as he went up to Hermione and asked, "Do you know the spell to make a Howler?"

"Why?" Hermione asked, suspicious.

"Let me put it this way...Draco will get one hell of a nasty surprise if you do."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Harry.

"Something worthy of the Marauders."

"Count us in," said the twins.

"Here's the plan..."

OoOoOo

The next morning an unidentified owl landed next to Draco, red envelope in hand. It dropped it, then flew off. Ten seconds later, a booming voice could be heard bellowing...

"I CANNOT BELIEVE MY OWN SON WOULD SKULK ABOUT LIKE A COMMON THIEF! HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR FAMILY DRACO! IF YOU WEREN'T MY HEIR I'D DISOWN YOU ON THE SPOT!"

The tirade went on for about ten minutes before it stopped. Draco looked furious. Harry, Ron, Sirus and the twins, however looked like they were holding back laughter. When they left the Great Hall, they burst out laughing, tears streaming down their faces.

"Good thing she knew how to make one."

"Did you see his face?"

"Take that, Malfoy!"

"I can't wait to see the look he gets when he realizes..."

"He realizes what, Mr. Black?" said Snape from behind.

"When he realizes that is the first of many to come, Professor. I daresay Mr. Malfoy isn't very happy with his son."

"If I find out..."

"We have to run Professor. Class is starting!" said Fred.

Snape became very suspicious, and went to send an owl to Draco's father to see if he did send the howler. (Too bad it was waylaid by a certain chocobo...)

Another owl came in, and Snape looked at the contents. His eyes went up, and he walked away from the table in anger.

"Lucky for us he can't read our minds if I'm around..." said Sirus.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's a Legilimens. He can read minds. As it happens, my mum's people are immune to most magic, including Legilimency."

"Woah..."

"Yeah. It's right useful if someone tried to hit us with the Killing Curse. Not like the Death Eaters didn't TRY to anyway..."

"What?"

"That scar on your head Harry...it's from the Killing curse. Anyway, if one of my mum's people gets hit with that curse, we just turn into Mist before we return. Its annoying, but it works."

"So what're we going to do about Snape?"

"Hold on...here it is. Try this," said Sirus as he handed them a book called, Occlumency: the hidden art.

"Read and practice!"


	4. Pranks and Misterians

"Professor McGonagall, could you bring Sirus Black to my office?"

"After breakfast, Headmaster."

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"It's about your request."

"You mean the egg?"

"After due consideration, and the fact that you dragon is so well behaved..."

"You're going to grant it?!" said Sirus excitedly.

"Indeed. When can I expect the portal to open?"

"You know about our portals?"

"You didn't think Misterians could attend night-classes without at least warning the headmaster about things like portals, did you?"

"Ah, true. Well, after I contact Yukiru-san, I'd say Saturday or Sunday at the earliest."

"That sounds acceptable."

"I'll make sure to show Hagrid how to train his dragon, sir."

"Very well. You may go Sirus."

"Thank you, Headmaster!"

OoOoOo

"So what do you have planned for the weekend, Sirus?"

"I'm heading to Hagrid's. Want to come? It'll be interesting!"

"How so?"

"You'll see. The headmaster assured me he hasn't told Hagrid yet, and I want this to be a surprise."

After that, neither the twins, nor Ron would leave him alone. Sirus laughed as he waited till Saturday. This was going to be fun!

OoOoOo

"So what brought yer to me house?" asked Hagrid.

"Well Hagrid...I remember how much you wanted to keep Norbert, and how you enjoy watching over NightWolf, so..." started Sirus.

"So...?"

"So I asked the Dragon Keeper in charge and the Headmaster, and they said it was okay to give you one of the eggs..."

"Eh?"

"I thought you'd like having a trainable dragon. So we're giving you one to keep," explained Sirus.

"Eh?!"

"The portal to Misteria opens in an hour. If you get ready, we can go get your dragon egg today!" said Sirus, happy.

"That's the surprise? You're giving Hagrid ANOTHER dragon?!" said Hermione in a shriek.

"Chill out! Professor Dumbledore said it was alright. Besides, this one isn't a regular dragon! It'll be like NightWolf. Also, he said you guys could come see Misteria too, so get ready!"

"Eh?!"

45 minutes later...

"We hear you're going to another planet. Mind if we join?" asked Fred.

"Sure. You lot ready?"

"As ready as we're going to be. You ready, Hagrid?"

"I suppose..."

"Don't worry. If I didn't think you could handle a baby dragon, I wouldn't have brought it up," assured Sirus.

* * *

A loud CRACK was heard. NightWolf looked up, then followed them into the portal. What greeted them was a true sight to behold.

"Welcome to Misteria. I thought it would be best to come out on the Untainted Fields first, to get you used to the atmosphere."

"Um, Sirus...what's the language of this place?" asked Hermione.

"Misterian. Don't worry, about it though. Everyone who lives here uses a translator, so you'll be able to understand what they're saying just fine. Usually everyone wears the choker ones, but some wear the earring mode too."

"Translators?!"

"Look, we have to speak at least five languages before we graduate, so it's no big deal. But since so many languages exist, it makes it easier. To tell the truth, most people speak regular English instead of Misterian."

"Most?"

"Well the Hunters sort of growl a lot, so they have to wear translators for visitors. Now I don't want you lot freaking out when you see them, so I'm going to give you a rough tour," said Sirus.

He lead them towards a strange street, as they headed towards the Dragon Center. Hermione's head kept whipping back and forth so fast it seemed it would fall off. Sirus chuckled as he said, "Calm down Hermione. After Hagrid picks his egg we'll go for an extended tour."

That seemed to calm her down a bit. When they were stopped, Sirus went up and said, "I'm showing them around. Hagrid is here to pick a dragon. They are under my supervision for today."

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron.

"Sorry...I sorta forgot visitors who don't weild a blade have to have an ID on them. It's to prevent accidents with the Prey."

"Prey?"

"Beetle-like Aliens used for the annual hunt. And I wouldn't reccomend them Hagrid. They tend to get smart, real fast. And the smarter they get, the harder it is to control them. So we breed them to hunt. If they look like they're about to change into a Queen, we kill them."

"Can we see one?" asked Harry.

"You'll have to settle for a hologram. They're too dangerous to show off. And if you saw how they reproduce, then you'd be wary of them too."

* * *

At last they reached the Dragon Center. Dragons of every shape and size imaginable were flying, firing, or just snoozing as they approached. Hagrid looked like a kid in a candy store...or Honeyduke's. Sirus grinned as he lead them to a side building, which had a large dome roof.

"Welcome to the Hatchery. My name is Midori and I will be your guide."

"Hello. Is Keeper Yukiru here? We have an appointment," said Sirus politely.

"Ah...you must be Obsidian. Keeper Yukiru said you'd be coming with a potential Rider."

"Should we head to the Draconomicon now, or should we head to the eggs first?"

A woman approached, looked at Hagrid, then smiled.

"Hello Hagrid. I suppose you wouldn't recognize me. My name is Miyazaki Yukiru. I was in Ravenclaw a few years back."

"I remember you. Always coming ter visit me and asking about magical creatures..." said Hagrid.

Yukiru's smile widened.

"Considering the circumstances, I suggest we head to the Omnibus first."

"Omnibus?" said Hermione.

"The Draconomicon Omnibus. If a name jumps out at you and you can read it aloud without difficulty, then a dragon egg will appear to you the next day. That's how we get Named dragons. They are far more powerful than our eggs."

As Hagrid went through the book, Sirus noticed Harry and the others reading as well. Then he heard Harry say a name aloud.

"Spring...Lightning"

A light emerged from the book. Hagrid couldn't read any names, so they went back to the Hatchery. He found an egg with firey markings on it. Yukiru smiled as she picked it up.

"I see you found one. You picked a strange one, that's for sure. Not many Riders pick a Celestial. And a Black Fire one at that!"

"What's the difference?"

"Celestials tend to star-gaze a lot. I'm sure it will get along well with Centaurs."

* * *

As they left, Hermione turned to Sirus and asked, "What was that light all about?"

"Huh? So you noticed that. Hey Ron, keep an eye out when you wake up tomorrow. Looks like you and Harry are in for a surprise in the morning."

"Huh?"

"Now...who wants to explore? Satoshi brought your visitors passes, so put them on your shirts. If you get lost, ask someone to show you the way to the Untainted Fields. NightWolf will let me know if he sees you."

Sirus dropped Hermione off at the Magic Academy. She was picking up books left and right. Hagrid stayed at the Chocobo Messengers. Fred and George went shopping in the market. Ron and Harry went with Sirus to watch the sword exercises. After watching the Misterians spar, they picked up a few swords and asked Sirus to show them how to do it. Sirus looked thrilled. At three they regrouped.

"So what do you think of my home world?"

Awesome seemed to be the general consensus. They headed back around four, and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Percy seemed miffed and demanded to know where they'd been all day.

"None of your business Percy. Anyway, I'd be more concerned about the twins right now if I were you," hinted Sirus.

"What...?!" Percy blanched.

Harry and Ron laughed at the look on his face, as they watched the twins plot something devious. Sirus chuckled, as he watched Hagrid unconsciously watch over his egg. Dumbledore watched Hagrid as well, a smile on his face.

OoOoOo

Harry woke up, feeling more refreshed than normal. Then he heard Ron curse as he woke up.

"So THAT'S what he meant..."

"Huh?" said Harry as he woke up fully. Then he saw it. An egg about half Harry's size was next to his bed. Sirus sat up with a laugh.

"Told you. That's what Hermione saw yesterday. I thought this would happen when I heard Harry read from the book."

"What?!"

"Harry...has gotten a Named dragon. Believe me, I didn't think THIS would happen when I took you guys with me."

"So what now?" asked Harry.

"Now we'll wait till it hatches. Then I'll be training you AND Hagrid on how to take care of a dragonet. I'll also show you how to train it."

"What's it's name?" asked Harry.

"You said the name, not me. Listen to the inner voice. It'll tell you."

Harry quieted down and listened. Then sprang up in shock.

"It said it's name is Spring Lightning... but how can I hear that voice?"

"It's a Named. They can talk from the egg to whoever reads the name aloud. The eggs have to wait until they get their names. Don't worry."

"Harry! What is that?!"

"Remember the light? Harry read a name from the book. So he got an egg. And no, I didn't think that would happen when I brought you with me. By the way, did you find any interesting books at the Academy Library?"

"Yes, I found several fascinating ones about alchemy and wandless magic. As well as several heavy tomes on Dragons."

Sirus laughed.

"Just be sure to let me know when you're done reading them. I assume you put them on my card?"

Hermione looked at him and laughed back. Ron took one look at all the books she checked out and said "She's mental."

"True...but in a good way. If you want Hermione, I could see if I can get you the online catalog. And your own card."

They went to breakfast, and immediately avoided the twins.

"Do I even WANT to know what they bought..."

"Huh? You mean they were able to buy stuff?"

"Yeah...Didn't you know? Whoever is on the visitor's pass as your guide pays for anything you buy. Since I had Satoshi use my name, I paid for anything they bought."

"I had no idea!" said Hermione.

"Don't worry. I'll see if Professor Dumbledore will let us go again."

"Is there a reason why you want to go back?"

"Yeah. If you guys can perform alchemy that is on par with a C level alchemist, Dr. Eddy said he'd let me use HIS name on the visitor's pass...which means he's paying!"

* * *

The three laughed. Breakfast arrived, and their attention span was limited to that. Then they went outside to see how Hagrid was doing with his new egg.

The egg had grown larger, almost twice the size it was before. Hagrid looked frantic.

"Relax Hagrid...this usually happens when an egg finally finds someone to claim it. It's just adjusting to fit your size is all. Though if I didn't know any better, I'd say it'll grow to be bigger than NightWolf. It'll hatch before the end of term."

Hagrid looked like a burden had been taken away. He and Sirus talked about names until lunch. Then Sirus told him something interesting.

"Harry got an egg too. Though his is different from yours. It should hatch within a week. And I think it could be possible to bring it down here, so you'll know what to expect."

Hagrid looked choked up at that, so they left with a smile on their faces. Only to be greeted by an irrate Percy and furious McGonagall.

* * *

"What's this I hear about a dragon egg in the boy's dormitory?!" Percy shrieked.

"Oh please. Why are you shrieking? It's not like it'll hatch within the school. Besides, that egg won't attack anyone...unless Harry wants it to, of course."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Black?" said McGonagall.

"I mean Harry got the same kind of dragon Hagrid did. Only his is a Named one. So it WILL hatch next Sunday. I told Professor Dumbledore I'd train Hagrid how to ride his new charge, and since Harry got one from the book, I'll show him as well."

"And what sort of a dragon is a Named?" demanded Percy.

"It's our most powerful. Named dragons call talk from the egg. Plus they gain a lot of abilities based on their partner's personality. For example, Harry's dragon might use a disarming attack rather than go for the kill. So it'll get an ability to do that without hurting others."

McGonagall looked thoughtful, then rigid.

"I assume the headmaster knows about the eggs?"

"Hagrid's, yes. But I wasn't expecting Harry to get one as well. I had no idea he would read from the Draconomicon Omnibus while we were there."

"And that is?"

"The book from which Named dragons are summoned. If Harry wasn't meant to have that egg, he wouldn't have been able to read the name aloud."

That seemed to pacify McGonagall. But Percy wasn't so sure. It was nothing compared to the look on Draco's face when he heard both Hagrid and Harry had dragon eggs...and were allowed to keep them. He looked livid. Ron looked like he was having the best day ever.

"So now you think you're special, eh Potter?" drawled the annoying Slytherin.

"Oh please. If you ever got an egg like Harry's I'd quit pranking you. You're such a spoiled brat, that I doubt you can handle riding a dragon without getting broiled first," snorted Sirus.

* * *

Snape looked livid as well. It only took a glance to tell this, but it was all Sirus needed. He hid a smirk as he went back to eating. When they reached the common room, they noticed a ruckus. It seemed someone had tried to take the egg from their room. Sirus immediately went with Harry to check on the egg. It hadn't stirred, yet the area around it was scorched. As if hit by indoor lightning.

"What the bloody hell?! What happened?" exclaimed Ron.

"I can guess..." said Sirus as he turned to Percy.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I was wondering HOW you knew about the egg in here. Especially since it can shield itself from anyone who doesn't have a visitor's pass...or the blood of a Misterian. Accio ID!" said Sirus as a strange pentagram flew from Percy's pocket.

Percy was furious. Sirus was annoyed as he said, "I know Ron and Harry put theirs up immediately. So which twin did you snatch that from?"

"How dare you...?!"

"Look...if you don't want me to 'assist' them in the future, cut the crap. I don't like people who sneak around behind others backs."

Percy stomped away from the room, furious. Sirus turned to Ron and said, "Tell the twins if they need any help pranking Percy, count me in."

The twins looked delighted at the prospect, especially after they found out Perdy nicked Fred's pass. Sirus told them to wait until he got the letter from one of his dad's friends before doing anything. All he had to do was hint at the fact the man was one of the Marauders to get them to agree.

* * *

'Dear Uncle Moony, I'm sure you're wondering where I've been since I haven't been owling you as regularly as usual. To answer that, all I can say is that right now I'm in your old house. Hogwarts is amazing! If you've gotten that letter from Harry, then all I can say is you're welcome. I have to warn you that you might be getting some letters from Fred and George Weasly soon; especially when they find out about your old nickname! They've taken up the mantle of pranking from where James and my Da left off. By the way...I believe Peter Pettigrew is alive and in Hogwarts. I've notified Dumbledore, but I don't think he took me seriously. By the way, do you remember any pranks my Da and James pulled when they were in school? Seriously, I need some inspiration for the Prefect of Gryffindor. He's gotten on my nerves more than once.  
Owl me when you can, Sirus P.S. I found that werewolf pack you mentioned, and right now they're behaving like a real pack. I don't know how they'll do when I leave, as I seem to have become the Alpha Male without being bitten yet.'

* * *

Sirus took the letter to the Owlery, and spun around when he heard a cold voice say "Accio parchment!" He held on tightly and frowned when he saw Professor Snape.

"Is there any reason why you want to read my mail, Professor?"

"I don't know how you were able to get the Headmaster to agree to that egg, but I'll find out. In the meantime, I'll make sure you can't use the Owlery."

"By taking all my mail? Really, do you think that will actually work? I DO have another way to mail things you know..."

"If I find you near here I will confiscate all of your mail."

"Let me guess...You'll enlist Mr. Filch, correct? I'm going to love seeing you try it."

"You're the same as your wretched father was..."

"Satoshi, take this to Moony and wait until you get a reply. No obstructions allowed on delivery."

"Yes sir!" Satoshi said as it spun and took the letter with it.

"Impudent...! 50 points from Gryffindor!"

Sirus rolled his eyes as if to say, "whatever..." He walked straight to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked.

* * *

"Come in. Mr. Black, what brings you...?"

"Snape just confronted me on my way to the Owlery, Professor. He threatened to confiscate all my mail for the rest of the year. If I hadn't had that little dragon messenger, he would have taken my letter for one of my da's old friends."

"And which friend is that?"

"Remus Lupin...or as I usually call him, Uncle Moony."

"I wasn't aware you knew of your father's friends."

"I suppose I was so excited to go to Hogwarts this year that I kept forgetting to write him."

"Very well...I will see PROFESSOR Snape about his little outburst. In the meantime, I want you to behave."

"Yes, Professor."

OoOoOo

Satoshi returned a week later, and Snape attempted to snatch the letter to no avail. Sirus bolted from the Great Hall and went immedaitely to the common room, taking a short cut the potionsmaster couldn't follow. He was grateful Dumbledore had allowed the mirrorways to be posted in all general access areas...even if they were a bit hard to get to.

(The mirrors were posted on the ceiling and in corners. Only those with Misterian connections were allowed to use them, or even could. Anyone who tried without a crystal would crash into an actual mirror...like Snape did.)

_'Dear Sirius,_

_I'm delighted you ended up in Gryffindor. I trust you're finding Hogwarts as fun as I did. As for the letters, I'm not offended. I've listed a series of pranks you can use...just don't mention my name if you are caught. I want to thank you for letting Harry know...and for the warning about Fred and George._

_I want you to be careful around the werewolf pack, even if you DID become the Alpha, be cautious. Try to avoid being bitten; turning into a werewolf every full moon is not a pleasant experience._

_I know you have some suspicions about Peter. If it is true, then let me know immediately. If Peter is alive, don't go looking for him. Let Dumbledore handle it._

_Sincerly, Uncle Moony'_

* * *

"So mate..."

"What had you run away..."

"In such a rush?"

"Snape threatened to confiscate all my letters. Good thing Satoshi can deliver them, or I wouldn't have gotten this," said Sirus, holding up a list.

"What's that?"

"This, my fiendish pranksters, is a list."

"A list..."

"Of what exactly?"

"Pranks. I sent a letter to one of the Marauders, and he came through. If you want, I can have Satoshi deliver a message to Uncle Moony for you," said Sirus with a mischevious twinkle. The twins looked at each other, then both had the twinkle in their eyes as well. They rushed up the stairs, and started writing a letter. They approached him before dinner and handed it to him. He smirked and had Satoshi deliver it immediately. He could almost imagine the look on his adoptive uncle's face when he read a letter from the twins.

* * *

That night was pretty uneventful...breakfast however, was another matter entirely! Sirus and the twins had thoroughly gotten their revenge...thanks to the house elves! All the food within a foot of Percy's reach became a rubber chicken! The house elves seemed to think it was great fun, as they kept it up till the next morning. Which made Percy a bigger pain in the ass.

The day after that, Percy was unable to find his books. Then he turned around and found them and headed to class. Once he reach the Transfiguration room, he opened his books to find...a magazine fall out. McGonagall swooped down on him and picked it up. It was a 'Playboy' magazine. She was not amused. Percy looked in all his missing books and found magazines of similiar interest in them. He got detention for the first time and a letter was sent to Mrs. Weasly. A howler was sent the next day from the Burrow.

The pranks continued for a full week. Everyone suspected the twins, but they admitted to pranking Snape for the week. They didn't point the finger at the culprit, for which he was silently grateful.

OoOoOo

"You don't think that magazine bit was too much, do you?"

"You poured a shrinking solution..."

"On all his briefs..."

"And bribed Peeves to hit him with spitwads..."

"For two days..."

"And you think a magazine..."

"Was too much?"

"Yeah, but did you see the look on his face when that howler came in? He was furious."

"It was also..."

"What he deserved..."

"For being a narky git."

"Maybe. Thanks for not Filch-ing on me."

"Consider it thanks..."

"For getting us in touch..."

"With one of the Marauders."

"Fair enough. Now gentlemen...shall we see who's better at pranks?"

"Is he suggesting what I believe he's suggesting?"

"I believe he is brother of mine."

"A prank war with a Weasly."

"You're on. What're the terms?"

"Percy is off limits. So we concentrate on Malfoy and his cronies. If Snape interferes at any point he's fair game."

"And the wager?"

"Two Galleons."

"Agreed."

"Well boys, the war begins at the start of next year's term. You have all summer to concoct your pranks of choice."

"Why next year?"

"Because I want them to sweat in fear at our plans. Better to make them worry later than now."

"Sounds fair."

"Also, no pranking until then. It'll make Percy worried about your plans. And everyone wonder what you're up to."

"But...!"

"Those are the rules. Still in?"

"The winners shall be crowned Pranksters Supreme!"


	5. Sprig, Stargazer, and Summer vacations

As Harry and the others went down to Hagrid's, they noticed an unusually thick fog around the place. Sirus shrugged, and the others assumed it was normal.

The egg rocked back and forth, almost as if something were waging battle inside. A loud crack was heard as it split asunder. A young dragonet, still wet from the egg, crawled out. Harry was at it's side in a instant. It mewed quietly as it fixed it's emerald eyes directly on Harry. It flapped its non-existent wings, and everyone just watched it. Harry sat down, and it curled up in his lap.

A silence filled the cabin, and the wind no longer blew.

"It's...beautiful," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah..."

Everyone stared at the little dragon. It's body had streaks of white silver inside a beautiful amethyst. It's tiny horns were a deep red, its ridges along the eyes faded into a midnight blue. A hushed whisper could be heard from outside.

"Um, Sirus...is there anyone out there?" asked Hermione, since he was closest to the window.

"Sort of...You see, a Named egg only hatches every once a decade, if that. So when the Myst house heard there was one here, and it was about to hatch, they asked if they could watch."

"Myst house?" said Harry.

"Remember that thick fog? That was the ENTIRE Myst house. They skipped out on weekend lessons to watch this."

"You mean we walked through them?!" said Hermione in a horrified whisper.

They could hear chuckling outside the window. A voice said from the mist, "It's not like it's anything new. You and your fellow students do it all the time."

"You see, during the time Voldemort was in Hogwarts, a fifth house was made. You can't see it, because you have to have a crystal to access the passageway. Next time you're in class, look up. You'll probably see the classroom's reflection. I seriously reccomend doing that in Binn's class though."

"How is it reflected though? I think we would have noticed a bunch of mirrors in the ceiling," said Ron.

"Ice. If you're wondering why you never notice a fifth table in the hall, it's because they eat at the Academy. After Dumbledore approved it, the two were linked. Of course...we have to cook our own food."

* * *

A new hushed whisper could be heard, then, another voice cried out, "Malfoy and Snape approach!"

"Crap. Harry, give me your hand a second."

Harry stuck out his hand; Sirus put something in it.

"Now touch it to your dragon's nose. It should light up and take the dragon inside. It won't hurt it!"

Harry looked at what Sirus had given him. It was a crystal identical to Sirus'. He did as his friend said and the dragonet was spun away into the crystal. By that time a loud knock could be heard.

"Open up at once!"

Hagrid opened the door to reveal a furious Snape and smug Malfoy.

"Too late. It's vanished," said Sirus smug.

Snape glared at him. He took one look at the other three and dragged them outside. The fog drew closer as Snape snarled, "80 points from Gryffindor!"

* * *

A riot of protests could be heard from them as Snape attempted to drag them back into the castle. For some unknown reason, he was unable to move them more than halfway. By that time, McGonagall could be seen storming out of the castle, furious.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?"

"I caught these four out of bounds."

"Out of bounds? That's the best you could come up with? Professor, we promised Hagrid he could see that egg hatch, so he'd know what to expect. Professor Snape is just mad because it was over before he could see it happen," explained Sirus with a shrug.

"I would like an explaination as to why Gryffindor just lost 80 points."

"I believe he decided to vent his frustration on us, Professor."

McGonagall looked sharply at Snape, then frowned at Malfoy. The four Gryffindors walked back with her to the castle as the fog gave way. Ron and Hermione both gave a hushed thank you before they went inside. McGonagall turned and then asked hesitantly, "May I see this dragon that has stirred up so much fuss?"

Sirus gave Harry a look that said "Go ahead." Harry pointed the crystal, which now had a rainbow of colors, downward as the dragonet appeared, still asleep. McGonagall's eyes lit up in surprise, but she said nothing.

"Should we show the Headmaster as well, Professor? I think he should decided if it can stay in our dorm; at least until it get too big."

McGonagalls lips got just a wee bit thinner.

"Indeed."

OoOoOo

"Back again, Sirus?"

"We thought you'd enjoy seeing Harry new dragon, Professor."

"I wasn't aware Harry had recieved an egg as well."

"It was a bit of an accident. Harry read from the book which we use to summon a certain kind of dragon, and he got an egg the next morning. Although if Harry wasn't meant to have the egg in the first place, he wouldn't have been able to read the book."

"Very well. Let's see it."

"Go ahead Harry..." whispered Sirus.

Harry pointed the crystal downward and the dragonet came out again, only this time it looked up at him and mewed. Then it saw Dumbledore's pheonix and ambled over on not-to-steady legs. Fawkes looked at the dragonet and chirped. Soon a silent conversation was going on between the two. Sirus chuckled, and Dumbledore looked amused as well.

"What is the dragon's name, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"It said it's name is Spring Lighting, professor."

* * *

A loud mew was heard, and it sounded indignant. Sirus laughed outright, and said "Looks like you got told off."

"What did it say Harry?" asked Hermione excited.

**"I SAID I'M A SHE, NOT AN IT."**

"Who said that?!" asked Ron, looking for the voice.

Sirus couldn't talk from laughing so hard. Harry looked shocked outright as he stared at his new charge.

"Did that dragon just...?"

**"YES I CAN TALK. BETTER THAN SOME OF YOU HAIRLESS APES, I MIGHT ADD. DIDN'T HE TELL YOU NAMED DRAGONS CAN TALK FROM THE EGG?"**

"Sirus did mention that...but I never expected you to talk when you're only two hours old!" said Harry, shocked.

**"OH PLEASE...HOW ELSE WOULD YOU KNOW WHEN I'M HUNGRY? OR WHEN I'M BORED?"**

"She has a point Harry. I did tell you they could talk, but since I haven't been at a Named hatching before, I had no idea how soon she could speak aloud."

"How many Named ones are there?" asked Dumbledore, curious.

"Less than ten. There's Estrella de Luna, Crimson, Pyros, Ceres, NightWolf, ShadowStar, and now Harry's Spring Lightning."

"Isn't NightWolf..."

"Yup. Mine is a Named too. Only he didn't start talking for three days. I think it's cause he was raised with the others, unlike Harry's."

"So professor, can Sprig stay in the dormitory with us?" asked Harry.

"Sprig? Well, it's certainly less of a mouthful."

"So long as she can fit through the window, I don't see why not."

"I may hold you to that," said Sirus with a smile.

OoOoOo

Sprig, as Harry affectionately called her, grew rapidly as she nicked pieces of food off his plate at every meal. He didn't mind, though he didn't enjoy the looks he recieved when people saw how much food he had on his plate. Soon the dragonet was large enough to mount, but not old enough to ride...yet. Sirus had Harry and Sprig do weight lessons, to aquaint the dragonet to Harry's weight. Sprig had sandbags on both sides every night and flew twice around the castle to practice each morning.

She also fit through the window with ease, despite being three times too big to go through. Soon Harry curled up next to her instead of the pillow every night. A week before the finals, Harry started getting sharp pains in his scar. Sprig looked worried, as did Sirus. Finally, after the finals, they figured out what was going on. Someone was making a move for the stone that night.

They tried to warn their head of house, and Dumbledore, but no one would listen. So they took matters in their own hands. Only to be confronted by Neville before leaving the common room.

* * *

"Neville, I really don't want to do this to you but...Pertificus Totalus."

Neville fell straight as a board as the spell took affect. He looked scared as they left the tower to head to the third floor. When Sirus saw Fluffy, he let out a low whistle.

"Damn...He's big, but nowhere near as huge as Cereberus."

As they attempted to drop through the trapdoor, Sirus noticed immediately when Fluffy woke up. He pushed the other three into the open hole before Fluffy could so much as snarl. Ron looked affronted until Sirus pointed to the three headed dog, now wide awake. He gulped as he then focused on WHAT they landed on. By the time they were past the carnivorous plant, Sirus turned to them and said, "I'm going to scout ahead. If I spot Snape I'll let Sprig know, and she can tell Harry. If you run into trouble, do the same and she'll let NightWolf know."

"How will you go ahead? What about the defences?"

"Remember the fog?"

"When Harry's egg hatched? The Mist?" said Ron.

"I can do that too. Remember, use the dragons to keep in touch. I'll let you know when I'm through. And I won't act without at least one of you present to cover me."

"Good luck, Sirus."

"You too."

* * *

Sirus held his breath for at least 5 minutes before bursting into a fine black mist. It drifted slowly down the corridor without a sound. By the time Harry caught up to it, he had been waiting over an hour. He saw the mist and nodded as they quickly headed to the last chamber. There they were confronted by none other than Professor Quirell, which thoroughly shocked Harry. As the possessed professor moved to attack Harry, Sirus made his move.

"Expelliarmus!"

The professor's wand didn't leave his hand; though not for lack of trying. He turned about, trying to locate the caster.

"Harry, the stone! Use it!" he cried out.

"How?"

"Clap your hands on the stone and slowly pull out like I did with Draco!"

Harry did as instructed, as he vividly remembered the staff Sirus pulled out of the wall. Sure enough, a long pole with a wicked looking blade appeared, much to his and the professor's surprise.

"I'll be damned. So Flamel really did make a proper Stone. Who knew?"

Harry blocked the professor for a bit, before the latter removed his turban and revealed Voldemort. Quirell went to grab Harry, only to pull away as if burned. His hands blew away as they turned to dust, while Voldemort cried out in agony. Harry took the chance and put his hands on the professor's face, and the two cried out in tremendous pain before turning to dust. A lone spectre flew out and into Harry before vanishing. Sirus was at his side in an instant.

"Harry?_ Harry!!!_"

OoOoOo

By the time Harry finally woke up, Sprig was worried sick. As were his friends. Sirus and the others had rarely left Harry's side. Harry awoke to see Dumbledore and Sprig talking. They turned and Sprig immediately started mewling in concern.

"I'm alright Sprig."

"Indeed."

After talking to Dumbledore, Harry and Sprig left the hostpital wing together. They quickly found Hermione, Ron and Sirus. Then Sirus dropped a bombshell on Harry.

"Hagrid's egg hatches tomorrow. Be forewarned, the Myst house will come to see it hatch, as will several of those who used to go here. So the mist will be VERY thick."

"Do you know what Hagrid is going to name his dragon?" asked Harry.

"I talked with him yesterday...and he decided to name it StarGazer."

"That sounds like a good name," said Harry.

"It was either that or the Death Star," joked Sirus.

(Only Harry and Hermione got the Star Wars reference. Ron just looked confused.)

The next morning, they all held onto Sprig as they headed to Hagrid's hut. Fred and George came too, as they were interested in seeing what it would look like. This time Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came as well, to prevent Snape from unjustly giving them all detention.

A hushed silence was heard, as Hagrid sat outside with his egg. It was half his size! Slowly it started to rock back and forth until cracks could be seen. A loud crash, and then the baby came out. It was a beautiful series of colors, which faded to look like a miniture sunset. Hagrid looked delighted as it wobbled over to him and bumped it's head on his hand. The professors looked like they were happy as well, for Hagrid gently pet the dragonet. The mist slowly faded as they stayed to congradulate the gamekeeper for his new ward.

They headed back to the Great Hall, each looking delighted by the day's events.

OoOoOo

After recieving quite a few after-term points, and winning the House Cup, Sirus was the least thrilled to go home for the holidays. (Harry was a very close second.)

When asked why, he hesitantly explained.

"Mum said if I thought I was going to be allowed to mope around the house all day for the summer making potions I had another thing coming. She's given me two options. One, summer classes at the Academy. Two, a summer project away from Britain and Misteria. And I'm not allowed to contact either home until a week before next term."

"So what're you going to choose?"

"Summer Project, what else? I already have the perfect one lined up...and best of all, Mum can't complain!"

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Ever heard of a mysterious character known only as the Doctor?"

"I've read about him. It's said he only travels inside his blue box."

"Correct. Only it's not called the blue box; it's known better as the TARDIS. Or Time And Relative Dimension In Space, for short. He picks a companion to join him on his advendtures, then takes them through Time and Space to different planets and periods. He's bloody brilliant!"

"So what's he like?" asked Ron.

"A bit mad, but then again so am I. He's amazing though. He can solve problems (or make them) better than most people. He's also older than Dumbledore."

"So what makes you think he'll take you on?"

"I'm going to be honest with him about my summer project. Hopefully he won't be offended. If not, then it's straight to plan B. Which is where I head back to the Ninja Village I stayed at to earn my headband. I've been meaning to work on my jutsu."

"Nice try brother, but Mum said you either join the Doctor or go straight to the Academy. Unless you want to be working the Nightside until the end of summer."

Sirus shuddered a bit. He remembered the last time he worked there...he couldn't sleep properly without potions for a month!

Hagrid gave Harry an old photo album and they talked until they reached King's Cross. Sirus waved goodbye as he and Hotaru headed home. His mother looked at him and he headed straight to his room and got packed. When he came down, he carried a backpack with at least fifteen expansive spells on it and his sword around his neck as a charm. She nodded as she said, "You have everything?"

"Yes Mum. If he doesn't take me on, I'll wait a few days before heading to the Academy."

"Good. If you even think of trying to trick me, I'll lock up all the potions ingredients for two months."

"Hai."

Sirus vanished the next night.

O-O-O-O

Harry Potter was having the strangest summer he could ever remember. The bit where his Uncle locked everything up wasn't so much of a surprise, just an expected nuisance. Fortunately for Harry, his brother in all but blood, Sirus, had taught him some wandless tricks to keep him entertained. He vaguely wondered where the boy was now...until he saw his mirror fog up. He frowned as he got up and went to the mirror, only to hold back his laughter. Sirus had gotten around his mother's little project.

**_'Harry, I know you can see me. Breathe on the glass and write with the crystal. It won't scratch up the mirror, so your aunt and uncle will never have a clue.'_**

_'Sirus, how have you been? My uncle locked everything up, and for some reason I haven't gotten a single mail from our friends.'_

**_'Wonder why... Anyway, I've been having loads of fun with the Doctor. He seemed to be amused at the fact I was traveling with him for a summer project. I'm going to have loads of souveniors for you guys! How's Sprig and Hedwig?'_**

_'Hedwig has been locked up too, while I haven't dared to let Sprig out.'_

**_'What?! You're uncle must be a right pain to live with. By the way, did you know you can unlock things using alchemy?'_**

_'Really?'_

Sirus drew the array and had it stay on there until Harry copied it down perfectly.

**_'Let me know how things turn out. If you need to contact me, Breathe on the glass and write Obsidian Wing. It'll send a signal to my pocket mirror to let me know you're trying to call.'_**

_'Thanks mate. Have a fun summer.'_

The mirror cleared up and Harry grinned. Trust Sirus to give him what he needed to foil his uncle. He quickly undid the padlock and let Hedwig out. Then he release Sprig to practice her flying. She didn't return until a week later.

-O-O-O-

"So how's your friend?"

"A bit bored. His uncle locked all his school things away, the git, and his owl. I had to give him some help to free Hedwig. Hopefully Harry won't forget to train Sprig, or I'd have to give him hell to pay."

"So where to next?"

"I think we should deal with those Daleks on Rijous 5. They seem to believe we won't stop them," grinned Sirus.

"Alonzi!" was all the Doctor would say as they flew off to save another planet...again. Sirus laughed.

Three weeks with the Doctor made him glad his mother forced him to stay out of the house. He had picked up several gifts for his friends; the Doctor seemed surprised the boy could pay for everything he bought.

After saving yet another world, Sirus turned to the Doctor and said, "If it weren't for the fact that every Christmas something weird happens around you, I'd invite you to our house."

"What do you mean _EVERY_ Christmas?"

"Cybermen, Daleks, that Arachnos ship, the Robo-santas from hell...need I go on?"

* * *

The Doctor laughed merrily as he set the course to random. The two got along swimingly since he met the lad in an undisclosed alley one night. Imagine his shock when the boy admitted to be waiting for him! He helped with a nasty piece of work by defending his spot until the Doctor was ready to release his trick. When the Doctor asked him if he wanted to tour the galaxy, the boy took him up in a heartbeat. While they were heading to a different time, he even admitted that he wanted to come along for a summer project his mother cooked up.

The Doctor couldn't wait to meet the lad's mother. If she was anything like him, it would prove to be interesting. His little familiar, which looked disturbingly like a dragon, kept popping up on every planet with a bit of mail. Though how it was able to find them everytime he had yet to fathom. Sirus chuckled when the Doctor asked that, and said something about a homing signal inside some crystal, but never went into detail. The boy seemed to enjoy the Doctor's confused look immensely.

What really surprised him however, was the lad's inability to be surprised by the non-human creatures they kept running into. Though he was a bit concerned at his reaction to Daleks. The boy had a very long vindictive streak when concerning them. He wondered if he got that from his father...

* * *

"So Sirius, why do you dislike Daleks? I've noticed you don't seem to panic or even be surprised by the other alien races..." the Doctor finally asked.

"It's because they remind me too much of the freaks. Always making others miserable, showing no mercy whatsoever, killing without conscience. The freaks are just like them, only they know to leave me alone."

"What are these 'freaks'?"

"Dementors. Nasty bastards, to be sure. They suck all the happiness away and then they Kiss you and take your soul as well. The buggers guard my father 24-7, so he always enjoys our company more than usual."

The Doctor didn't ask after that.

O-O-O-O

Vernon Dursley was furious. Not only had his nephew released his ruddy owl, he also managed to get his school things as well! Even after that disastorous dinner party, the boy still managed to let the owl out every night! The bars were still there, and they showed no signs of being tampered with, yet still it got out! He didn't know how the boy managed it, but he wasn't pleased. He went to bed in a foul mood.

He stirred when he heard a noise then turned and went back to sleep. Then he heard a loud banging and jumped up out of bed. The boy! He raced to the room and threw open the door. He unsuccessfully tried to pull the boy back in, only to fall into the hedges below.

"See you next summer!"

Vernon Dursley was not having a good summer at all.

O-O-O-O

Harry laughed as the twins drove them back to the Burrow. He had escaped, and he was Dursley-free for the entire summer! After Dobby pulled the stunt with the pudding, Harry had thought his summer was totally shot. Now he was heading to the Burrow to spend the rest of the summer with his best friend Ron! And to make it even better, Sprig flew steadily next to them, not even showing signs of fatigue.


	6. Doctor, Rin and Pranks

Harry was thrilled to be spending time at the Burrow. Even Sprig enjoyed herself immensely. Mrs. Weasly was a bit...subdued when she found out about Sprig, but when the dragonet spoke and asked about how to cook certain types of food, she opened right up. The two hit it off, with Sprig being Mrs. Weasly's unofficial taste-tester for new concoctions. She even amused everyone by pranking the twins regularly.

When it came to de-gnoming the garden, however, she was considered a target. The main goal was to get it past her, which made the twins concentrate more than usual. They were having so much fun it took them a while to realize there were no more gnomes left to throw. Sprig sat outside the window while Mrs. Weasly fed her a few extra helpings. That evening, she watched Harry and Sprig work on their flight exercises. It was obvious to everyone they needed to work on them more.

* * *

Percy got a nasty surprise when he looked at a nearby mirror and saw Sirus' face looking at him, amused. His insuing yelp brought everyone back inside to see what was going on. Harry took one look at the mirror and started laughing with Sirus.

"Harry, why is Sirus in our hallway mirror?" asked Ron.

"Sorry Ron. I forgot to mention he's been talking to me through mirrors all summer."

"How is it you get his letters and not ours?"

"He didn't bother with the letters. Besides, a house-elf was nicking my letters before I could see them anyway."

**_'Quite true. As for me, I preferred a more direct approach. Please tell me you've been keeping up with your excercises, Ron...'_**

"Harry, can he hear what we're saying through the glass?" asked Ron, concerned.

They could see Sirus laughing his head off.

**_'No I can't hear you unless Harry activates the audio. But I do know how to read lips, Ron! lol'_**

Another face appeared in the mirror; a man about forty, but easily looked thirtyish. His eyes danced as merrily as Mr. Weasly's when faced with a new muggle invention. His constantly amused look immediately won him over with Weasly sr.

**_'Ah...I see the Doctor finally decided to see what I was up to. Everyone, meet the Doctor. I'll see if we can stop by after we save New New York from a plague of zombies with no minds. Keep an eye out for the blue box!'_**

Sirus disappeared after that, and Mr. Weasly looked at Harry.

"I don't know how he does it," said Harry.

"What I'd love to know is what he meant to look for a blue box..." said Ron.

* * *

The next morning had everyone up early as they were awoken by a loud grinding sound. It continued for a full minute, and practically everyone was outside in an instant. Harry and Ron looked in shock as what appeared to be a police telephone box from the 50's slowly materialyzed on the lawn. When it was fully settled, a familiar face popped out from the open door, his eyes laughing.

Soon the twins started laughing as well, congratulating Sirus for the best prank yet. The minute Arther Weasly saw the Doctor, the two hit it off easily. Mrs. Weasly shook her head in dismay as she went in to start breakfast.

"So that's what you meant! Why didn't you tell us you'd be showing up in the morning mate?!" grumbled Ron.

"And ruin the fun? Besides, I had to stop by Misteria to get supplies for the Doctor. After he saw my mirrorway phone, he had to have one. And don't gripe, or you won't get any presents."

"Presents?"

"Didn't Harry mention that I picked up several souvenirs while away?"

* * *

They went inside to find the Doctor and Mr. Weasly discussing the ingenuity of muggles. Sirus grinned when the Doctor pulled out his beloved sonic screwdriver and laughed when the twins gave him a cupcake which turned him into a canary for a full minute. The Doctor seemed equally amused as he gave the twins suggestions for pranks. He cracked up when Mrs. Weasly insisted on feeding the man, who Sirus knew full well was over 900 years old!

"I must admit, I'm glad you talked me into coming here Sirius," said the Doctor after eating thirds.

"Sirius?"

"My birthname. I don't know how the hell he found THAT out, but he won't call me by my nickname at all!" laughed Sirus.

"What'll your Mum say when she finds out you're back?" asked Harry.

"I'll say you're late, young man. I expected you three days ago!" said a voice from the fireplace.

"Ack! I really shouldn't have stopped by Misteria. No doubt she found out from them when I popped up."

"Where is your mother, Sirius?" asked the Doctor.

"Her head's in the fireplace, Doctor. She's using the Floo to berate me."

The Doctor went to talk to her for a bit, and Sirus turned to everyone in the kitchen.

"Now, who wants the stuff I picked up while away?"

The twins both ended up with sonic screwdrivers, Ron got glasses that could see through anything from invisibility cloaks to walls. Harry got a strange device which would take him back in time. Sirus had Hermione's gift with him.

* * *

As they all headed to Diagon Alley, Arthur and the Doctor got into a serious debate on the point of lawyers. Sirus grinned as they went into Gringotts, and he filled up his sack full of Galleons. He had a second sack filled with Sickles and knuts as he went outside to wait. Harry came out with him and they did a minor bit of shopping before the others realized they were gone. When they got back, Harry had a large mirror in his pocket. (It had been shrunk by the helpful witch who sold it to him.)

They all went to Flourish and Blotts and bought their books. Sirus even bought a book full of time-travel magic which didn't work for the Doctor, who was thrilled. Sirus also stopped by a shop which sold magical luggage and bought an Auror-type. He wasn't going to let Snape steal any Misterian book twice. He put all his things in there and began to carry it on his shoulder.

When they got to the Apothecary, Sirus was warmly greeted by the staff, who laughed when he told them his mother was the one who kept them away. They all got a discount as they refilled their potions ingredients. Sirus also bought some ingredients for the Polyjuice potion, which was on sale. His liquid luck ingredients had been in for a week and he picked those up as well.

When they headed to Madam Malkin's, they ran into Hermione. The Doctor seemed delighted to meet her, while she was surprised he took her seriously for a change. Sirus handed her gift, and she flushed. It was a book that would write itself as you read it, which meant it didn't have an ending until you wanted it to.

"Thought you'd enjoy that. Write what you want to read, and it'll create a story for you. Cost me a bundle to get it though."

"Thanks..."

As they headed outside, Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the TARDIS.

"No, Doctor. If you want a good traveling companion I'll send Hotaru. But leave Hermione alone," said Sirus quietly. Evidently the Doctor heard him, as he shrugged.

Sirus headed back to his house, with the Doctor in tow. The other three spent the day catching up and finishing last minute homework.

OoOoOo

"Why didn't you come home sooner, aniki?"

"Because Mum wouldn't let me. I don't want my cauldron and ingredients locked up for two months! By the way Doctor, this is my sister, Hotaru."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Hey sis, if Mum decides you need a summer project, I'm sure the Doctor would be willing to let you travel with him. It's a blast!"

"Actually I only did that to see how it would turn out. Now that I know you can handle yourself responsibly, you both can expect a summer project until you leave Hogwarts," said his mother from the kitchen.

Both Sirus and Hotaru winced visibly.

O-O-O-O

"So explain to me again why your both cutting up potatoes?"

"Mum wants me to keep in practice. Basic surivival skill one oh one. Don't waste rescources and make it last. Three years of taking that class had that lesson branded into my skull. Still, it was better than taking Colonies one oh five."

"Colonies one oh five?"

"Misterians sometimes colonize uninhabited planets. Some of us actually do that for a living. Most just go for Survival for five years. First year is mandatory and the others are electives."

"What's survival like?"

"Well, every year you're partnered with at least either a Hunter or a Healer. If you're lucky you get both. I kept getting stuck with Hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Remember the muggle movie called Predator versus Aliens? Well they came to our world and tried to breed their prey, only it didn't take. We kept turning into Mist, and the embryo would fall out to die. When the Hunters came to hunt, we captured them and waited until Queen Kiri spoke to them. Later on we formed an alliance, which stated we would join them on hunts and they wouldn't try to breed the game on us or our allies. Which is why we have to learn their language as one of the tongues we're required to speak."

"How many do you have to learn?"

"Misterian, English, Japanese, Linyaari and Hunter," replied Hotaru.

"Five?!"

"Pretty much. We also have to translate their writing. But since we learn this stuff from the age of three, it's a lot easier. But for those who can't learn it as well, we use the Linyaari's LAAYNE to teach the basics. Either that or they buy a translator and pick it up the hard way."

"Who are the Linyaari?"

"Healers."

"Aren't you done yet?! If you don't hurry up I'll ask Kreacher to 'assist' you!"

The two hurried up and finished before the ancient house elf could appear.

"Who is Kreacher?"

"The house elf that belongs to the 'noble house of Black'. If it weren't for the fact that we tend not to throw things away until their use is up, we wouldn't have trouble with him. He's not right in the head in some ways, but he's a part of the family. Like a crazy uncle, you might say."

The house elf appeared, and Sirus handed him a small basket of vegetables. He carried the larger one as Hotaru carried yet another basket. They carried it to the kitchen, where his mother had started the fire.

"Kreacher, could you retrieve the beef and stock? Hotaru, you get the butterbeer."

"Yes, mon capitan," said Hotaru with a salute.

"What was that about?"

"She likes to joke about the fact that I rule the kitchen and not Mum. Since I'm the potions-maker of the family, they leave the cooking to me."

They sat down to a truly epic dinner as the table groaned in protest.

"Cheers," said Hotaru as they clinked the bottles. Sirus and the Doctor grinned.

O-O-O-O

Sirus waved goodbye as the Doctor boarded the TARDIS and left for a while. Then he headed to the Burrow to test Ron and Harry's alchemy skills. Harry had improved immensly while Ron still needed work.

Sirus helped Ron work at his alchemy, while Harry relaxed with Sprig. Then Sirus turned to Harry and the other boy knew he wasn't going to like it.

"I have a pretty good hunch you two haven't been flying as regularly as I said. I know your uncle is an arse, but you should have been flying more often!"

"I couldn't. Uncle Vernon put bars on my windows!"

"It's true."

"And yet Sprig says she was gone for over a week flying. Care to explain that?"

"I let her and Hedwig out. I knew she'd come back and I didn't fuss."

"Fine. Just to let you know, Hagrid is already flying short distances with StarGazer."

"I've been practicing as much as I can."

"We'll do more at Hogwarts, where you can fly without worry. In the meantime, I want Sprig to fly from here to Japan and back within two days. The less time it takes, the more food you get."

"YES SIR!"

Sprig went up like a shot. In less than three hours, she returned with a branch of pink flowers. Sirus looked both amused and shocked.

"Well done! Full marks! Clearly SHE kept training. Now as your reward..." Sirus pulled out a magically expanded cauldron, which held at least two tons of cooked stew. The Weasly family sat outside and ate like it was a picnic, while Sprig had the rest to herself. She was thrilled and full to the brim for the next two days. She slept like a log for a day and a half.

OoOoOo

They were almost late to King's cross, but barely made it. Ron and Harry were last, and when they attempted to go through the barrier, they crashed! Sirus held back a laugh...until he noticed the time.

"Crap. We missed the regular train."

"What do you mean, regular?" asked Ron, who groaned as he got up.

"Come on, we'll have to take the 11:30 one. Hopefully it won't be too full..." mumbled Sirus.

Harry got up as he and Ron followed Sirus. The other boy stopped in front of a large faded ad for Coke. Sirus slipped behind and motioned for them to do the same. They followed reluctantly and were greeted by several people with horns.

"Sirus...what is this...?" started Harry.

"Welcome to the Myst Express. Linked to the Hogwarts train, we can slip through the glass on the compartment Hermione is in and board that way. Ron, you'll have to hold on tight to Harry when we slip through, otherwise you'll get stuck."

They boarded the train and left their trunks in the usual spot. Then Sirus systematically looked through each glass to find Hermione and Neville. He found them on the second to last compartment. He breathed on the glass, then wrote, _**"Can you see me clearly?"**_

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Sirus looking at her. She opened the door and looked out, but he wasn't there! She closed it, and she could still see him.

**_'Good, so you can see me. Listen, I have Harry and Ron here with me. The passage to the train was blocked, and they couldn't get through. Whatever you do, don't stand in front of the glass!'_**

Harry and Ron could be seen behind him, and he motioned for them to stand in front of the glass. Harry gripped Ron tightly, and Sirus pushed them into the reflection. The crystal glowed a violent green as they fell through.

"Activate Audio."

**"Ron, Harry, do try to stay out of trouble on the train. And save me some frogs. I'll be joining you soon."**

An hour later, Sirus came through the glass. He grinned, and sat down next to a nervous Neville.

"While I would like to know why that barrier closed up, I'm relieved to see that you two haven't gotten into trouble. So how was your summer, Hermione and Nev?"

As they compared summers, (Harry's being the worst until Ron rescued him,) Hermione looked like she was about to burst.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Sirus said finally.

"How did you get Harry and Ron through?! And how did you speak through the glass?!"

"First off, I only sent them through with Harry's help. His crystal allowed him to use the mirrorway onto the train. Secondly, my crystal has an audio option, which allows you to hear my voice. Harry's is a basic model, so he can't do that...yet. Before I forget, here's your souvenior Nev."

Nev looked surprised that Sirus had remembered him, but he accepted the box anyway. When he opened it, his eyes widened. Inside was a headband with strange markings. It even seemed to beep occasionally.

"Put it on. It allows the wearer to 'float' around the world. You can experience Japan, Egypt, even heal minds if you know how. I thought you'd enjoy being able to help others."

Sirus whispered to Neville, "I heard about your parents. Maybe this will help bring them back. It's no guarantee that this will work, but it's the best I could find to help them."

"Thank you."

"Considering it was a several-times removed aunt who did that to them, it's the least I could do. I'll show you the mind ability later, when we're not moving."

Neville nodded, as they sat down in silence.

"I can't believe we missed you two on the train," said Fred.

"I can. We had to use another method to board."

George leaned close to Sirus and said "Don't forget the bet."

"I haven't. Are you two prepared for the prank contest?"

"What prank contest?" asked Ron.

"We having a contest to see who can out prank Malfoy and his cronies. Snape is fair game only if he interferes. They've had all summer to think up ways, and I've been off-world for two months. Let the war begin!"

* * *

Malfoy's year started out normally...until Crabbe and Goyle both simultaniously turned into giant canaries! Then they started passing gas all night, which annoyed him to no end.

The next day, they started saying random things for no reason. After that, both did a jig in the middle of the hall. To end it all, they were both found in a girl's bathroom with nothing but their briefs on!

OoOoOo

"Please tell me that's not the best you can do," said Sirus. The twins looked affronted. Clearly they were waiting for him to do his opening gambit. Sirus grinned.

OoOoOo

A full week of hell. That was all the Slytherin three had to say about it. Never mind the fact that a bludger somehow got in their dorm and managed to destroy practically everything. Or that all their clothes somehow acquired a large amount of itching powder...or that their beds were wet every night. What really irked him was that every time he went into a classroom, a bucket full of foul smelling liquids would inexplicably drop on his head! What made it hell was that no one could tell how the pranks were done! Neither of the Weasly twins were alone for that week, nor was Sirus Black, their only rival. What irked him was the fact that Black openly mocked him, as if he knew who was doing this!  
Then a muggleborn was attacked. He was the only one who was wasn't worried. Even Black wasn't concerned, as if he knew what it was doing the attacks!

OoOoOo

"Well boys, who is the winner of round one?" said Sirus.

"While it irks us to admit it..."

"Too true, brother of mine,"

"It would appear we must conscend to you."

"I had you from the moment I let that bludger loose, didn't I?"

"Nah...it was the itching powder that had us beat. Though how did you keep those beds wet for a week straight?"

"Easy. I asked the Myst house to douse the beds before they lay in them for the night. They were more than happy to when I told them of my victims."

"So what now?"

"We wait a month, then we start round two. You may choose the victim for this round."

"Snape."

"Thought so. Remember, one month. Free-for-all pranking is now allowed boys. Just leave Snape alone until round two."

"Fine."

O-O-O-O

"I can't believe Mrs. Norris and Colin were petrified."

"I can. And I have a pretty good idea what did it too. I just hope for Jormund's sake I'm wrong."

"Jormund?"

"Myst house's unofficial mascot. His mum was a basilisk turned human and his dad is a mythological serpent from Norse mythology. He lives in the Forbidden Forest with his sister, so he can keep an eye on Hogwarts. He pops inside from time to time, as its unofficial guardian."

"He's a snake?!" said Ron incredulously.

"A serpent, actually. He hates being called a snake. Serpents generally have powers while snakes are mindless beasts."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Snape? He seems really ticked off about the targeting of his house," said Ron.

"Just wait until next month. He'll be livid when we're through with him," snickered Sirus.

"Do I even want to know..." muttered Ron.

"Not if you don't want to get detention. Snape can read your thoughts, so I can't tell you the details."

O-O-O-O

After the incident with the pixies, Sirus dreaded DADA. Finally, he could take it no more. He went to McGonagall and asked, "Can we get another Defense teacher? Professor Lockhart has absolutely no idea what he's doing!"

"What makes you say that, Mr. Black?"

"All he does is go on and on about how great he is. He's not teaching us anything!"

"Unfortunately there are no replacements who are willing to take the job."

"If I can find one, can Professor Lockhart be let go?"

"I'll have to ask the Headmaster, but we'll see."

OoOoOo

"What is it, Sirus?"

"Can we have Professor Lockhart replaced sir? All he's taught us is how to handle a cornish pixie attack. If I could bring someone to teach us, could we...?"

"It will be a secondary class, if anything."

"That's fine."

OoOoOo

**_'So a fraud is teaching DADA. What's that got to do with me?'_**

_'Don't be like that. Students have been attacked, and that utter fake hasn't taught us squat besides how to defend ourselves from cornish pixies!'_

_**'Attacked? Describe it to me.'**_

_'Petrified. Mrs. Norris as well, but most students don't care about that.'_

**_'Is that why you want me to teach?'_**

_'That, and it'll make it easier for you. I know you miss Jormund since he's been living in the Forest.'_

**_'Alright. But if they annoy me too much I get to eat them!'_**

_'Fair enough. Leave the Weaslys alone though.'_

OoOoOo

"Professor, I found someone who's willing to teach us. She'll be here within the week."

"And where is she coming from?"

"Hogsmeade. She's Jormund's mother."

"Ah yes, the unofficial guardian of Hogwarts. How is he, by the way?"

"He doing better since the Centaur herd finally accepted him as a friend."

"Good to hear."

"I'd best be going Headmaster."

OoOoOo

Harry and Ron looked up from their textbooks when they noticed that someone was coming up to the school gates.

"Who's that?"

"Don't know. I don't recognize her. Maybe she's a teacher?"

"I don't remember seeing her at the professor's table."

Sirus walked up to the woman and greeted her warmly. She smiled as he led her inside the castle.

"What was that all about?"

o-o-o-o

"Welcome, Professor Rin."

"Hello, Headmaster. I see you haven't changed since my son attended."

"Indeed. As you know, Sirus came to me to lodge a complaint about Professor Lockhart. Your class will be an elective, of course, but it is still under Ministry purview. So please, try not to strangle the students."

"Oh all right. So what classroom will I be teaching in?"

"The empty room next to Transfiguration."

"Very well. Do you have a sylabus for the past year or so? I'd like to know where the students are at," said Professor Rin.

-----

"Students, I would like to introduce Professor Rin, who will be teaching an elective Defense class. Those who wish to join her should speak to their head of house. That is all."

-----

"Sirus, who was that woman?"

"Remember Jormund? That's his Mum. I asked Professor Dumbledore if she could teach a proper Defense class."

"You're kiddin'!"

"Nope."


End file.
